


Echec & Mat

by Katido



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 36,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katido/pseuds/Katido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck et Blair ont toujours aimé jouer. Mais qui perd, qui gagne quand l'enjeu devient de plus en plus élevé ? Et quand d'autres entrent dans la ronde ? Les règles du jeu changent et le Roi et la Reine de l'UES devront s'y adpater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retrouvailleas à L.A.

Serena Van Der Woodsen regarda le tableau d'affichage et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Le vol de Nate et Chuck en provenance de Bali venait d'atterrir. Dans quelques instants, ils passeraient le portique de sécurité.

Elle avait hâte de le voir, de les voir se reprit-elle. Après tout Chuck était son frère adoptif et il avait fait preuve d'altruisme en poussant Blair à réaliser son rêve. Elle n'en était toujours par revenu d'ailleurs. Mais ses préoccupations immédiates n'avaient pas vraiment de rapport avec lui. Elle brulait de savoir si Nate avait une raison bien particulière en tête en venant à Los Angeles.

Bien sur elle savait que Chuck et lui avaient passé l'été à voyager et à s'amuser. Et elle s'imaginait très bien quel genre d'amusement les intéressait. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le nombre de filles qu'ils avaient du ramener dans leur chambre respective ! Ou non ! Avec eux tout était possible.

Mais lorsqu'il l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient l'intention de venir faire un tour dans la ville bien nommée des anges, le cœur de Serena avait bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et cela ne fit qu'ajouter à sa confusion.

C'était vrai qu'il lui avait manqué l'année précédente, ils s'étaient en quelque sorte éloignés l'un de l'autre. Elle avait eu pas mal d'aventure, encore, mais il n'y avait plus joué de rôle majeur. Il lui avait dit qu'il préférait garder ses distances sans lui mentir. Puis il avait eu une relation avec Raina Thorpe et elle avait pensé que leur histoire était définitivement derrière eux.

Mais maintenant qu'elle s'était épanouie, maintenant qu'elle avait enfin pris sa vie en main en vivant pour elle et non à travers ses histoires de cœur, elle se rendait compte qu'il lui manquait toujours et surtout qu'elle était anxieuse à l'idée de savoir ce que Nate pensait de sa nouvelle vie. Serait-il impressionné ? Verrait-il combien elle avait gagné en maturité ? Poserait-il un regard différent sur elle? Pas trop différent quand même, espérait-elle, au fond d'elle-même, sans trop vouloir se l'avouer.

Elle était heureuse de ce qu'elle avait accompli cet été et du chemin qu'elle prenait mais ses amis lui manquaient. Elle s'était fait de nouvelles relations bien entendu mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle repensait avec nostalgie à leurs années à St Jude/Constance.

Elle enviait un peu Chuck et Nate de continuer à vivre sur le même mode malgré le temps qui passait. Après tout, c'était bien ce qu'ils avaient fait tout leur été non ?

Blair et elle prenaient des routes différentes, elles seraient toujours amies bien sur mais la vie continuerait son cours comme on dit.

Totalement accaparée par sa nouvelle vie, elle aussi, Blair ne lui avait donné que peu de nouvelles depuis Monaco où elle passait ses vacances en compagnie de son prince. Serena était heureuse pour elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Devenir une princesse était le rêve de B depuis toujours et elle allait le réaliser pour de vrai. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Mais tout le monde n'est pas Blair Waldorf bien entendu !

Elle ne faisait d'ailleurs aucun reproche à sa meilleure amie car elle non plus ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Nate qui lui fit un signe de la main.

Il l'aperçu de loin mais il la reconnu immédiatement. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Pourrait-il jamais oublier sa silhouette élancée ? Ses longues jambes ? Son corps parfait ?

Salut s'écria-t-elle avec son grand sourire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur

Sœurette ! On dirait que le soleil de Californie te réussi plutôt bien !

Un compliment de Chuck Bass ! Elle aurait vraiment tout entendu.

Chuck à raison tu es resplendissante, dit Nate en l'embrasant sur la joue ce qui lui fit ressentir des picotements dans tout le corps.

Alors, par quoi on commence ? Tu connais tous les bons coins je suppose ? continua-t-il sans rien soupçonner.

Et si on commençait par déposer nos bagages à l'hôtel ! bougonna Chuck.

Nate leva les yeux au ciel, et lui emboîta le pas, suivi par Serena. Il espérait bien qu'elle réussirait là ou il avait échoué tout cet été.


	2. Les joies du mariage et autres petits plaisirs familiaux

Blair sortit de la limousine tout en réfléchissant : Plutôt moka ou caramel ? Elle ne voulait pas que sa belle mère trouve quoi que ce soit à redire, bien que ce soit sûrement très utopique de sa part.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui menait directement à son appartement de l'Upper East Side. Dieu que c'était bon d'être chez soi !

Elle entendit la Princesse Sophie Grimaldi depuis Monaco :

-Mais voyons c'est ici chez toi maintenant ! Une princesse se doit de vivre auprès de son peuple !

Blair grimaça et décida de s'octroyer un peu de temps.

-Dorota cria-t-elle en déposant ses paquets sur la petite table du salon.

Cette dernière apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

-Mademoiselle Blair ?

-Prend le pain, nous allons nourrir les canards !

-Maintenant ? demanda cette dernière en se saisissant du sachet toujours prêt pour les cas d'urgence. Vous ne devez pas appeler le Princesse Sophie pour le choix des couleurs ?…. de la décoration ?

Dorota s'y perdait un peu. Blair était revenu depuis trois jours et elle passait son temps au téléphone ou sur internet à correspondre avec sa future belle-mère pour la préparation du mariage qui aurait lieu à Monaco.

En temps normal, c'était elle, le bras droit de Blair et elle s'avait exactement à quelle étape de la préparation on se trouvait. Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour elle, à moins de déménager. Dorota pria intérieurement pour que Blair n'ait pas cette idée.

-Eh bien nous remettrons cette discussion à plus tard un point c'est tout ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle en avait assez, depuis quand Blair Waldorf se mettait-elle à la disposition des autres et non l'inverse ?

Tout en jetant le pain aux volatiles, Blair regardait autour d'elle. Comment pourrait-elle se passer de tout ça un jour ? New York était son monde ! En acceptant la demande en mariage de Louis elle n'avait pas réalisé toutes les implications que cela engendreraient.

Heureusement pour elle, cela ne se ferait pas avant plusieurs années, elle devait d'abord finir ses études à Columbia. Sur ce point là au moins elle avait obtenu gain de cause auprès de son fiancé, en tout cas, pour l'instant.

Son téléphone sonna et elle soupira en voyant le numéro s'afficher, elle le mit en mode vibreur et l'enfoui dans son sac. Elle était de retour à Manhattan et se sentait à nouveau elle-même.

Le pain épuisé, elle décida de rester encore un peu dans SON parc, obligeant Dorota à nettoyer un banc avant de s'y asseoir.

Tout cet été, elle s'était efforcée de prouver à sa belle famille, qu'elle était digne d'épouser un prince. Les coutumes françaises n'étaient pas tout à fait identiques aux américaines. Il n'y avait pas de famille royale de toute manière mais Blair avait tout de même la prétention de connaître parfaitement les codes de la haute société.

Visiblement, cela n'avait aucunement impressionné la princesse Sophie qui trouvait les us et coutumes américaines vulgaires à côté des raffinements de la société française en générale et monégasque en particulier. Elle avait d'ailleurs surnommée Blair « la petite Américaine», ce qui l'exaspérait et la blessait au plus profond d'elle-même.

-Je suis désolée Mademoiselle mais, il faudrait que je rentre pour préparer le diner de ce soir. Votre mère et Monsieur Cyrus devraient arriver dans deux heures tout au plus.

Dorota avait prononcé ces paroles d'un ton incertain, elle savait qu'elle risquait de déclencher la colère de B.

-Tu as raison, rentrons !

Dorota resta interdite.


	3. Petits mensonges entre amis

-Tu es prêt ou quoi ? s'impatienta Chuck déjà devant l'ascenseur. La limo nous attend depuis déjà au moins dix minutes.

-Et depuis quand c'est un problème ? demanda Nate en enfilant sa veste avec un sourire radieux

Chuck ne répondit pas et entra dans l'ascenseur, son ami l'agaçait. Non seulement il devait se coltiner une soirée organisée à l'ambassade de France pour le futur mariage du petit prince de Monaco mais en plus Nate se pomponnait pendant des heures pour les beaux yeux de Serena. Il était vraiment pathétique!

Nate se faufila derrière lui au moment où les portes se refermaient.

-Ecoute Chuck, je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas d'aller à cette soirée mais ….

-Et pourquoi cela me poserait-il un problème ? Il y aura sans doute plein de petites fleurs françaises qui ne demanderont qu'à être cueillies.

-Tu as à nouveau la main verte ? questionna son ami qui en doutait fortement vu l'été qu'ils avaient passé.

-Lâche-moi avec ça, je suis Chuck Bass !

-Content que tu t'en souviennes parce que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu pendant notre petite ballade autour du monde ! lui répondit Nate avec un regard lourd de sens.

-Tu te contentes vraiment de pas grand-chose Archibald, les filles qu'on a vu étaient toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres et je ne te parle pas de leur conversation !

-Et depuis quand leur conversation t'intéresse de toute manière ? répliqua-t-il en montant dans la voiture.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de Chuck, même si celui-ci refusait de le reconnaître. Nate lui avait proposé ce voyage parce qu'il voulait qu'ils se retrouvent un peu tout les deux, comme au bon vieux temps. Avant Serena, avant Blair. Ils s'étaient pas mal accrochés les derniers temps à cause de Raina et de son père.

Mais, malgré ses tentatives pour l'amener à prendre du bon temps, Chuck était resté distant. Il s'était entêté à gâcher leur séjour, laissant Nate sortir seul. Refusant obstinément toutes les filles qu'il aurait pu avoir en un claquement de doigt, s'enlisant dans son silence.

Un fossé s'était créé entre eux et Chuck refusait de l'admettre, pire, il le niait farouchement.

-Allez, arrête de faire la tête Nathaniel, tu en as eu plus pour toi et puisque tu les aimais tant je ne vois pas ou est le problème.

-Mais oui, bientôt tu vas me dire que tu faisais ça pour moi.

-Il est clair que tu n'aurais pas supporté la concurrence !

La limousine se gara le long du trottoir et Chuck en descendit sans laisser à Nate l'occasion de répondre. Il sortit derrière son meilleur ami et le vit inspiré profondément avant de carré la mâchoire.

En piste, se dit le brun ténébreux en montant les escaliers de l'ambassade.


	4. Souvenirs de LA

Flash back.

Après avoir dîné le soir de leur arrivée à L.A. Nate et Serena s'étaient vite retrouvés seuls. Chuck avait préféré rentrer à l'hôtel, il avait un rendez-vous professionnel tôt le lendemain matin. Ce qui rendait Nate fou de rage.

-Je ne vois pas le problème dit Serena, vous avez passé tout l'été à vous amuser, il faut bien qu'il s'occupe un peu de ses affaires.

-Tu parles, répondit Nate un peu trop brusquement. Il le regretta aussitôt. Serena n'était pas l'objet de sa rancœur, quoi que, dans un autre registre.

-Nate, si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse, demanda-t-elle l'encourageant d'un sourire. Depuis votre arrivée vous êtes d'une humeur de chien. J'étais pourtant si contente quand tu m'as annoncé votre visite.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi, c'est Chuck qui m'énerve.

-Il a toujours été expert dans cette matière, on ne le changera pas !

-Eh bien justement, c'est pour ça que je l'ai trainé ici.

Serena cacha sa déception, elle espérait qu'il soit venu dans un but bien précis mais cela n'impliquait Chuck en aucune manière. Elle tenta de plaisanter comme si de rien était.

-Quoi ? Tu penses que le soleil va l'aider à être plus vivable ? Je sais que certain disent que tout va mieux sous le soleil mais là, tu demandes un miracle. C'est de Chuck dont on parle !

-Justement, il n'est plus vraiment Chuck. En fait, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Chuck Bass depuis que nous avons quitté New York.

Il lui expliqua ensuite comment Chuck s'était comporté tout au long de leur voyage.

Serena comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Celui-ci les avait habitués à ses extravagances et provocations en tout genre, c'était sa façon à lui de réagir. Mais, son absence de réaction ne présageait rien de bon, là-dessus, elle était d'accord avec Nate. Ils allaient devoir se serrer les coudes s'ils voulaient aider leur ami.

Il l'observa et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Le soleil de L.A. avait doré sa peau et il se demanda si le goût de celle-ci avait changé par la même occasion.

-Bonsoir Serena, dit une voix masculine derrière lui.

-Andy ! Bonsoir, répondit Serena, se levant pour lui faire la bise.

-Je te présente Nate Archibald, indiqua-t-elle en désignant Nate qui le détestait déjà.

-Enchanté, Serena m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

Il tendit une main franche à Nate qui la serra sans grande conviction.

Une jolie brunette arriva dans l'entrefaite et salua elle aussi Serena.

-Voici Carole, ma fiancée, précisa Andy, visiblement heureux de pouvoir la présenter ainsi.

Finalement il n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça.

-Alors comme ça tu lui à parlé de moi ? demanda Nate qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

-Eh bien, disons que j'ai peut-être parlé un peu de mes amis new-yorkais qui me manquaient tant, dit-elle un peu gênée.

-Mais toi aussi tu leur as manqué, répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Serena sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il cognait si fort dans sa poitrine que Nate devait sûrement l'entendre. Il s'approcha un peu plus près et lui prit la main, attendant sa réaction. Il sentit son parfum, c'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus résister. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle répondit à son baiser.

Plus tard dans la nuit, il eu la réponse à sa question.


	5. Champagne et petits fours

Serena était dans l'entrée de l'ambassade, éblouissante dans une robe bustier rose pâle qui mettait en valeur son hâle californien. Elle l'attendait, impatiente de danser dans ses bras et de sentir son corps contre le sien.

Mais c'est Chuck qu'elle vit arrivé le premier.

-Salut Sœurette !

-Chuck, Le salua-t-elle, en regardant par-dessus son épaule

-Il arrive ne t'inquiètes pas, il est sans doute en train de se recoiffer devant le miroir des lavabos, ironisa-t-il

-Très drôle Chuck, tu n'as pas perdu ton humour au moins, c'est toujours ça ! ironisa-t-elle à son tour.

Elle perdit son sourire moqueur en voyant le visage de Chuck se décomposer. Il venait d'apercevoir Blair, juste devant l'estrade, elle dansait dans les bras de son prince, tandis que le groupe reprenait la célèbre chanson française « La vie en rose »

Tendrement enlacés, le monde n'existait pas autour d'eux. Elle était resplendissante, elle portait une robe crème assez courte, à fines bretelle, cintrée à la taille, ce qui mettait en valeur sa fine silhouette. Ses cheveux était relevés en un chignon qui avait du nécessité beaucoup de temps pour recouvrir cet air négligé, découvrant cette nuque qu'il aimait tant embrasser.

Il sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir jusqu'ici ? Par ce qu'elle l'avait invité ! Ils étaient censés être amis et les amis se réjouissent du bonheur de leurs amis. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de la douleur qui se propageait dans son corps.

-Je vais au bar, dit-il à Serena qui ne sut quoi lui répondre tant elle avait de la peine pour son frère adoptif.

Nate arriva quelques secondes plus tard et embrassa Serena avec fougue. Elle lui rendit son baiser encore sous le coup de ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'aperçu immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Il y a un problème entre nous ? s'inquiéta-t-il

-Pas entre nous. Elle jeta un regard vers la scène, le groupe terminait la chanson.

-Où est-il ? Demande Nate qui avait suivi le regard de sa belle.

-Au bar, grimaça la jeune fille, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu l'y rejoignes.

-Inutile, il va m'envoyer balader, je vais plutôt le surveiller de loin. D'ailleurs j'ai besoin d'une couverture, lui dit-il, en découvrant un sourire « Ultrabright » Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

Le groupe entamait les premiers accords d'« Eternal Flame » des Bangles.

Chuck observait la piste de danse, un verre à la main. Pas sur qu'il appréciait l'ironie de la situation, lui qui la manipulait pourtant si bien d'habitude.


	6. Départ précipité

La soirée battait son plein, Il avait perdu le couple princier de vue, préférant finalement arrêter la séance de sadisme qu'il s'infligeait, mais l'image de leur bonheur était incrustée dans sa rétine.

Lili l'avait aperçu et s'était empressée de le rejoindre. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le début de l'été et il n'était pas du genre à donner de ses nouvelles mais elle était sa mère adoptive et elle voulait assumer pleinement son rôle. De plus, elle devait lui parler affaire.

-Bonsoir Charles !

-Bonsoir Lili !

-Je suis contente de te voir. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Je me demandais si tu avais l'intention de revenir, je sais qu'à ton âge l'amusement est un facteur important mais l'entreprise ne prend pas de vacance, elle.

-Je sais, lui répondit-il, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas resté inactif, j'ai su trouvé quelques moments pour faire du repérage auprès de nos concurrents. D'ailleurs cela m'a donné quelques idées.

-Bien, tu m'expliqueras tout ça au brunch de demain alors.

-En fait, il hésita un instant, il venait de prendre une décision et il savait qu'il allait la décevoir. Elle aimait les avoir auprès d'elle, sans doute pour compenser les erreurs passées commises avec Eric et Serena.

Lili l'interrogeait du regard, l'encourageant à continuer.

-J'envisage une nouvelle acquisition à Los Angeles qui nécessite ma présence dés demain, lâcha-t-il d'un coup comme un sparadrap qu'on arrache vite pour avoir moins mal.

Ce qui correspondait exactement au sentiment qui l'avait poussé à prendre la dite décision.

Sa mère adoptive fut un peu déstabilisée

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Los Angeles ? D'abord Serena, ensuite toi ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est le manque de soleil !

-En ce qui me concerne, le soleil peut rester où il est mais une grande partie de la clientèle le recherche. Ils aiment être tout bronzés lors des soirées dévêtues, cela les mets en valeur. Et New-York n'a pas le monopole de la débauche.

-Lili ne releva pas la fin de sa tirade, elle ne voulait pas entamer une discussion avec lui ce soir, surtout s'il repartait vraiment le lendemain.

-Bien, mais il faudra quand même que nous fassions le point.

-Je t'appellerai dans quelques jours, dit-il avant de planter un baiser sur la joue de sa mère adoptive, la seule qui se soit jamais quelque peu soucié de lui.

Il quitta la pièce sur le champ, sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à Nate et à Serena qui roucoulaient de bonheur sur la piste de danse. Ils s'apercevraient bien assez vite qu'il était parti, ils n'avaient pas cessé de le surveiller de toute la soirée.

Croyaient-ils être discrets ? Certainement pas ! Mais Nate avait peut-être enfin compris qu'il était inutile de le harceler continuellement pour qu'il reprenne goût aux plaisirs de la vie.

Il n'avait plus aucune envie de ses plaisirs, il avait pourtant essayé, contrairement à ce que croyait son ami. Mais ses vieilles habitudes ne comblaient plus le vide qu'il avait en lui, au contraire, elles ne faisaient que lui renvoyer ses erreurs à la figure.

Il avait perdu la seule personne qui l'avait jamais vraiment aimé tel qu'il était. Elle était prête à sacrifier ses rêves et son bonheur pour lui. Lui qui, en revanche, n'avait fait que la détruire, comme il avait toujours tout détruit autour de lui. Elle l'avait dit elle-même, il l'avait punie parce qu'elle l'avait aimé.

Elle l'avait rendu heureux, bien au-delà de ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer. Avant elle, il ignorait tout du bonheur. C'était à son tour maintenant. Il se devait de lui laisser cette chance…. avec un autre. Car il le savait, il était incapable de rendre qui que ce soit heureux, même ses parents avaient préférés se tenir à distance, l'amour c'était pas pour lui.

En arrivant dans le hall, son cœur s'arrêta un instant. Elle était sur les marches, conduisant au bureau privé de l'ambassadeur. Louis à ses côtés, ils répondaient gracieusement aux journalistes français, venus couvrir l'évènement. Elle lui tenait la main comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Mais, c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde ! Quoi de plus naturel que de tenir la main de l'homme qu'on aime à quelques semaines de son mariage ?

Elle regarda dans sa direction et son regard croisa le sien. Affichant son plus beau sourire sur son visage, il lui fit un petit signe de tête et continua son chemin enfilant son manteau comme si de rien n'était.

Le cœur de Queen B se serra, il était toujours aussi beau et son sourire ravageur la chamboulait toujours autant.

-Blair ! souffla Louis

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas bien compris la question, vous parlez un peu vite pour moi, dit-elle dans un français impeccable.

-Le journaliste s'excusa et reposa la question plus lentement : Voulez-vous des enfants rapidement?

-Elle paniqua une fraction de seconde avant de répondre. Savait-il quelque chose ? Bien sur que non, elle n'en avait parlé à personne.

-Nous avons tout le temps pour ça. Répondit-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Chuck s'engouffra dans la limousine et sortit son téléphone pour appeler son pilote. Il attendit un instant avant de composer le numéro. Il était incapable de parler tellement sa gorge était nouée. Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières du revers de la main. Il avait pris la bonne décision !


	7. Brunch familial

Serena entendit le tintement de l'ascenseur et se précipita pour accueillir sa meilleure amie. Elle avait hâte de passer un peu de temps avec elle et espérait bien pouvoir profiter un peu d'elle pendant le brunch familial du dimanche. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des semaines et elle lui manquait.

Queen B s'avança dans l'entrée vêtue d'une superbe robe Chanel bleu pastel avec un décolleté arrondi. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son élégance, au contraire, il semblait à la grande blonde que son port était encore plus altier mais quoi de plus normal quand on devient une princesse.

-Bonjour S, sourit-elle

-Bonjour B, répondit son amie en l'embrassant

-Louis n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'ascenseur se refermer.

-Il a une réunion importante avec sa mère, grimaça-t-elle

Serena entraîna Blair vers la table où Rufus avait déposé des monceaux de gaufres. Éric, Lili, Dan et Nate étaient déjà installés et dévoraient à pleines dents. Elles auraient tout le temps de parler de ça plus tard.

Une heure plus tard, les conversations allaient bon train et il ne restait plus beaucoup de gaufres. On avait échangé les derniers potins sur l'été des uns et des autres. Bien entendu, c'était Serena qui avait le plus monopolisée l'attention. Chacun voulait savoir les détails de sa vie à L.A., et Dan était très intéressé par son travail avec un éditeur. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas trop l'air de plaire à Nate qui s'était chargé de faire bien comprendre à tout le monde qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble.

Elle est toujours la première, se dit Blair qui restait étrangement vague quant à la préparation de son mariage. Elle avait remarqué que Lili était extrêmement fière de sa fille et du fait qu'elle ait enfin trouvée sa voie. Sa mère à elle aussi était fière. Elles avaient d'ailleurs passé un superbe mois de juillet.

En croisière sur le yacht des Grimaldi, elles s'étaient rapprochées toutes les deux. C'était ce que Blair avait toujours voulu, que sa mère la voie. Même son père était venu les rejoindre avec Roman pendant deux semaines. Tous ses rêves prenaient vie d'un seul coup. Elle était sur un petit nuage. Mais, le temps s'était gâté après le départ de ses parents. Plus précisément lorsqu'on avait parlé de la préparation du mariage.

Tout d'abord, sa belle-mère avait décidé de la date et du lieu du mariage. Il se ferait à Monaco, sa nouvelle patrie. Blair avait ainsi commencé à entrevoir son rêve sous un nouvel aspect. Être une vraie princesse s'accompagnait bien sûr de faste, de reconnaissance et de privilèges mais, aussi et surtout, de devoirs et de sacrifices et ça, ce n'était pas du tout écrit dans les contes de fée.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre pourtant, Louis était gentil et avenant. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à tenir tête à sa mère. Il avait pour elle une véritable dévotion et n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle agissait en véritable despote. Elle se demandait souvent comment il avait osé venir la cherchée jusqu'à New-York. Il usait et abusait d'ailleurs de cet épisode de leur relation pour l'amadouer, lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle devait faire des efforts pour s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle famille après qu'il l'ait choisie contre l'avis de sa mère, lorsqu'il voulait que Blair se plie à la décision de la princesse Sophie.

Le repas terminé, Serena tira Blair par la main jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Elle voulait tout savoir sur le futur mariage et sur la vie en France. C'était tellement romantique ! Elle savait que tout cela était entouré de secret et de mystère pour ne pas que la presse s'empare de l'événement et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son exaltation. De toute manière, elle était la meilleure amie de la future mariée, cela valait bien un petit scoop ou deux non ?

-Dis-moi tout ! Monaco, la croisière, la famille princière, et surtout, le mariage. Je brûle d'impatience, dit-elle à Blair dés que la porte fut refermée.

-C'était, tout simplement, idéal, répondit cette dernière. Elle n'avait aucune intention de laisser voir à Serena sa déception et sa faiblesse.

-Donne-moi des détails sur le mariage, après tout, je suis ta demoiselle d'honneur et j'ai besoin de tout savoir si je veux remplir mon rôle à la perfection.

-Justement …. à ce sujet, commença B

-Tu as changé d'avis ? questionna la blonde en arquant les sourcils

-Et bien, tu sais…. le protocole est très strict et je n'ai pas vraiment le choix

-Si tu le dis ! railla Serena, déçue par l'attitude de son amie

-S, ne le prend pas comme ça, si je pouvais…..

-Et depuis quand Queen B ne peut-elle plus faire ce qu'elle veut ? répliqua-t-elle furieuse. Elle était si heureuse de revoir son amie en arrivant hier matin dans la grosse pomme. Elle lui avait tant manquée, mais ce qui ne lui avait pas manqué par contre c'était sa jalousie et son manque de confiance en elle.

-Ce n'est plus comme ça que ça marche, balbutia la Queen

-Oh ! Arrête ton cirque B, on sait très bien toutes les deux que si tu ne veux pas de moi comme témoin c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que je te fasse de l'ombre le jour de ton mariage. Je croyais que j'étais la seule à avoir besoin de grandir quand je suis partie cet été mais, visiblement, ça ne te ferait pas de mal non plus !

Blair éclata en sanglots, c'en était trop. La pression qu'elle subissait depuis des semaines, cette horrible marâtre, la solitude, le mal du pays, le manque de ses amis, le manque de lui, son secret, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre de Queen B. En arrivant ici, elle avait pensé que tout pourrait peut-être s'arranger…. Elle avait besoin de son amie plus que jamais, en ce moment, et voilà qu'elle lui en voulait elle aussi.

Serena fut prise au dépourvu, ce n'était pas sa Blair qui réagissait comme ça.

-B mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionna-t-elle sur un ton radouci

Mais Blair ne répondait pas, elle continuait à sangloter. Elle avait besoin de laisser tout sortir, de se vider, elle ne savait même pas exactement de quoi.

Son amie passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna vers le lit.

Elles s'assirent sur le lit et Serena pris ses deux mains dans les siennes.

-Tu sais que je suis ton amie et que tu peux tout me dire !

Blair essuya ses larmes et leva son visage vers elle. A y regarder de plus près, elle avait l'air fatiguée, sous son maquillage, maintenant barbouillé, elle avait des cernes et les traits tirés.

L'ancienne Queen se confia à son amie. Elle lui parla de la pression, du protocole, de sa belle-mère, du manque de réaction de son prince et de son angoisse de devoir quitter l'Upper East Side tôt ou tard. Enfin, elle lui révéla le secret qu'elle avait emporté avec elle cet été et qui pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules.


	8. Secrets & jalousie

Nate sentit sa copine se retourner pour la centième fois de la nuit au moins. Cela durait depuis plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits maintenant. Depuis le brunch chez les Van Der Woodsen en fait, ou plutôt chez les Humphrey !

Car, il en était certain, c'était ça le problème. Dan s'était montré si attentif à la vie de Serena pendant l'été. Ils avaient même déjeuné ensemble avant-hier. Ils prétextaient que c'était en rapport avec son travail chez un éditeur mais il doutait fortement que ce soit la seule chose qui intéressa Dan.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à nouveau piégé dans le même triangle amoureux. Ils étaient si bien tout les deux pendant la semaine qu'ils avaient passé à L.A. Il avait même proposé à la belle blonde d'y retourner jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Après tout, ils avaient convenu d'aider Chuck à aller mieux. Mais elle avait refusé sans aucune autre forme d'explication.

Serena se retourna à nouveau puis poussa un long soupir et se leva.

-Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il

-Boire un verre d'eau, je n'ai pas le droit ?

-Mais pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ?

-Tu es tout le temps sur mon dos ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Bien sur que si ! déclara-t-il d'une voix un peut trop incertaine

-J'en étais sure ! lâche-t-elle, furieuse, en sortant de la chambre

-Et merde !

Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine où elle se servait un grand verre d'eau

-Tu veux vérifier si c'est bien de l'eau ?

-Excuse-moi, je suis désolé. Mais si je peux avoir confiance en toi alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Tu es sur les nerfs,… j'ose à peine t'adresser la parole et tu te retournes toute la nuit. Et ça depuis …depuis …le brunch chez ta mère alors, ne me dis pas que tout va bien.

Il chercha son regard mais elle fixait son verre.

-Écoute si c'est à propos de Dan …

-Quoi ?

Elle le regarda, incrédule, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

-J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Puis, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et dit :

-Nate Archibald, tu es le seul homme dans mon cœur

Il sourit et l'embrassa à son tour passionnément en la ramenant dans la chambre.

Au petit matin, il s'éveilla et l'observa dormir. Elle était magnifique même sans maquillage. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés dans son cou et ça la rendait terriblement sexy. Il valait mieux qu'il aille prendre une douche, froide de préférence ! Il voulait parler et cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas le manipuler. Il ne laisserait pas ses pulsions prendre le dessus.

Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain, le lit était vide. Il l'a trouva en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Il reste du jus d'orange pour moi ?

-Bien sur homme de mon cœur !

Elle lui tendit un verre et il le porta à ses lèvres cherchant comment entamer la conversation.

-Tu as l'air plus détendue ce matin

Serena savait parfaitement ce qu'il tentait de faire. Peut-être devrait-elle lui en parler finalement. Elle y avait réfléchi toute le reste de la nuit. A vrai dire, elle y réfléchissait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Après tout, il était aussi l'ami de B. Elle n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre mais peut-être que lui y arriverait.

Elle versa du café dans une tasse qu'elle déposa en face d'elle, sur la table.

-On y est ! pensa-t-il

-Assied toi !

Il tira la chaise et s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Il la regarda, Serena touillait dans son café sans sucre avec sa petite cuillère.

-Tu te souviens de la foi où Gossip Girl m'a vu acheté un test de grossesse ?

-Tu …. tu ….. tu es….bégaya Nate

-Ce n'était pas pour moi, tu t'en souviens ?

S'il s'en souvenait ? C'est comme ça qu'il avait appris pour Blair et Chuck !

-B est enceinte ! souffla-t-il, soulagé de ne pas être impliqué cette fois.

Serena acquiesça, elle regardait toujours son café.

-Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle va faire, lui confiât-elle sur un ton grave

-Comment ça ? Elle ne va tout de même pas le garder ! Et Columbia alors ?

-Et bien en fait, elle n'est pas certaine de reprendre à la rentrée

-C'est une plaisanterie ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle envisage de devenir mère au foyer. Elle était effondrée quand elle à raté Yale et a du intégrer NYU.

-Je sais, mais les choses ont changées à présent. Elle sera bientôt mariée avec un prince européen et sa résidence officielle sera obligatoirement Monaco. Elle reviendra toujours à New York, bien entendu, son cœur restera ici. Mais entre les voyages, les dîners et les représentations officielles, enfin bref, le protocole royal est très lourd apparemment.

-J'arrive pas y croire, c'est Queen B qui t'a dit ça ? Je croyais qu'elle voulait être une femme de pouvoir indépendante !

-C'est bien ça le problème ! Les choses prennent une tournure qu'elle n'avait pas prévue et elle ne sait pas comment y faire face.

-Louis est un garçon gentil et censé, je suis certain qu'il comprendra son point de vue.

-Louis peut-être, mais pas sa mère. De ce que m'en a dit B, elle est de la vielle école européenne et elle a la main mise sur son fils. Même sans bébé Columbia est remise en question.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle ne le lui a pas dit ?

-Pas encore, répondit doucement Serena

-Elle n'a pas l'intention d'agir de manière irrévocable sans lui dire j'espère ! C'est aussi son enfant, il a le droit de le savoir.

-C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit à propos du père mais…

-Mais quoi ? coupa Nate ahuri. Ça c'est un truc qui me dépasse chez vous, vous voulez les mêmes droits que les hommes mais vous refusez le contraire.

-Eh! Ne t'en prend pas à moi ! cria-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui

-Excuse-moi mais, elle m'a déjà fait le coup je te signal et à Chuck aussi !

Serena baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son café, il devait être froid maintenant.

-Il y autre chose ? demanda Nate devant sa réaction

-Ce n'est pas Louis le père, marmonna-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Nate n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'avait pas osé recommencer !

-Si ce n'est pas son fiancé, alors, qui ?

-Tu n'as pas une petite idée par hasard ? N'as-tu jamais entendu parler d'une certaine Bar Mitzvah ?

-Chuck !

Il n'en revenait pas, elle avait osé recommencer !


	9. Bon appétit

Nate avait passé la journée à la salle de sport pour essayer d'évacuer sa colère mais sans grand succès. Comment Blair Waldorf pouvait-elle être si inconsciente ? Elle qui voulait toujours tout maîtriser. Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver dans cette situation une seconde fois ? Et comment pouvait-elle mettre son meilleur ami dans cette situation une seconde fois ?

Bien sur, il n'était pas au courant mais il le serait bientôt. Il imaginait déjà l'ampleur des dégâts. Il en avait eu un avant goût pendant leur voyage. Chuck avait beau nier, la vérité, c'est qu'il ne se remettait pas d'avoir laissé partir la seule femme qu'il ait jamais réellement aimé. Et ce serait pire quand il apprendrait qu'elle portait son enfant.

Il en avait discuté avec sa petite amie et elle lui avait demandé d'attendre avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait donner une dernière chance à sa meilleure amie de le lui dire elle-même. Nate ne demandait pas mieux car il n'avait aucune envie d'annoncer la nouvelle à Chuck, mais il le ferait s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il entra dans le restaurant où ils devaient diner tout les deux. Elle était déjà là. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire lorsqu'il arriva à la table.

-Salut, lança-t-elle sur un ton un peu trop enjoué

-Salut, répondit-il de mauvaise humeur en l'embrassant sur les lèvres

-Tu as parlé avec ta meilleure amie ? questionna-t-il à brûle pourpoint

-J'ai fait de mon mieux en tout cas !

-Elle va le dire à Chuck ou pas ?

-Et bien j'espérais que tu finirais de la convaincre avec moi.

Son regard se porta sur la porte d'entrée.

Il se retourna et vit Blair qui arrivait elle aussi. Il n'y avait pas fait attention mais il y avait trois couverts sur la table.

Le garçon apporta la carte et ils commandèrent.

-Comment peux-tu ne pas le lui dire ? explosa Nate

-Je ne suis pas encore certaine de ce que je veux, répondit Queen B

-Et lui ? Il n'a pas son mot à dire, c'est ça ?

-Ma vie ne le concerne plus. C'est lui qui m'a poussé dans les bras de Louis alors que je l'avais choisi lui.

-Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi il l'a fait !

-Désirez-vous un apéritif ? demanda le garçon

-Non merci ! crièrent Nate et Blair ensemble

S eu un regard désolé pour le garçon qui se retira aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu en indiquant qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

-B, je sais que tu l'aimes encore, reprit-elle, il me suffit de t'écouter parler.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, rétorqua Blair, les larmes au bord des yeux, il ne s'intéresse plus à moi de toute manière.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes à toute vitesse. Serena jeta un regard lourd de sens à son amoureux et la suivit.

Elle retrouva Blair devant les miroirs des lavabos, elle appliquait un peu poudre sous ses yeux rougis. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et s'aperçu qu'elle tremblotait.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il se désintéresse de toi ? questionna-t-elle

Blair avala sa salive avant de répondre

-Il n'a même pas cherché à me voir, l'autre soir, à l'ambassade et il n'est pas venu au brunch de Lili le lendemain.

Serena se remémora le moment où elle avait invité son amie au brunch lors de la soirée à l'ambassade de France.

Flash back

-Tu l'as trouvé ? demandait la blonde à son amant

-Non, je crois qu'il nous a filés entre les doigts, répondit-il

-Il faut dire qu'il est bien plus fort que nous à ce jeu là !

-Oui, c'est bien pour ça qu'ils étaient redoutables avec B

-On parle de moi ? demanda une voix derrière Nate

-B ! Tu m'as manquée ! s'exclama Serena en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, dit la brunette en serrant son amie

-Et moi alors ?

-Toi aussi, bien entendu ! répondit Blair en l'embrassant.

Les amoureux avaient quitté la piste de danse un peu plus tôt en réalisant que leur ami s'était évaporé. Ne le trouvant pas au bar, qui était pourtant son endroit favori, ils s'étaient séparés pour le chercher. Il était peut-être quelque part avec une fille, ils pouvaient toujours l'espérer en tout cas.

-Alors qui est redoutable ? demanda la Queen lorsqu'elle se fut dégagée de l'étreinte de son ami.

-Toi et …. Chuck, hésita un instant l'héritier des Archibald

-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Blair

-Rien, pour une fois, si ce n'est qu'il est introuvable

-Oh ! Et bien si ce n'est que ça ! Tu es tombé sur la bonne personne, mais je suis toujours la bonne personne non ?! Il faut dire que S a raison, vous êtes vraiment nuls !

-Tu sais où il est ? questionna-t-il sans relevé la remarque

-Il est parti il y a un peu moins d'une demi-heure

-Parti ? reprirent à l'unisson les amoureux

-Oui et ce goujat n'a même pas pris la peine de venir me saluer, non mais c'est un comble ! C'est tout de même Ma soirée non ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit

-Au fait, j'espère que ton fiancé et toi serez des nôtres au brunch de ma mère, demain ! déclara S pour changer de sujet.

-Bien entendu ! Je suppose que Rufus fera des gaufres, il faut bien être au moins dix pour réussir à en venir à bout.

-Blair ! appela Louis depuis le bout du bar, presse- toi, nous devons encore répondre à d'autres journalistes avant d'allé saluer la Baronne de Rothschild.

Il fit un petit signe de la main à Nate et Serena.

-Désolée, mais le protocole d'une princesse, c'est essentiel s'excusa-t-elle

Fin du Flash back

Serena passa un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, il était temps de lui parler un peu de l'été de Chuck. Elle la ramena à table, Nate avait commandé pour eux trois. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à la fermeture du restaurant.


	10. Petits moments entre filles

Blair et Serena étaient dans le jet de l'entreprise Bass. Officiellement, elles allaient passer un week-end de folie entre filles avant le retour de B à Monaco.

Le Prince avait déjà rejoint sa patrie la veille mais, en l'absence de sa mère, repartie directement après la soirée à l'ambassade, Blair avait su convaincre son fiancé de lui octroyer quelques jours de liberté avec sa meilleure amie, avant de revenir terminer les préparatifs de leur mariage royal.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas certaine de remettre un jour les pieds sur le rocher monégasque.

Après l'épisode au restaurant, trois soirs auparavant, elle avait décidé de dire la vérité à son ancien amant. Nate avait raison, il avait le droit de savoir. Et surtout, elle avait besoin de savoir s'il était possible qu'ils aient encore une chance.

L'avion atterrit à Los Angeles à 22h30, heure locale. Blair prit un taxi pour rejoindre le bungalow que Serena avait loué pour tout l'été tandis que la belle blonde se rendait sur Sunset Boulevard pour y retrouver quelque unes de ses amies californiennes.

Chuck sortait de sa douche lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il soupira, encore un des amis de Serena qui passait à l'improviste pour l'invitée à faire la fête ! Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller avant d'aller ouvrir.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Blair essayait de se maîtriser, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle inspira un grand coup quand la porte tourna sur ses gonds.

\- Bonsoir

\- … Blair ?

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle un peu intimidée.

Chuck ne portait qu'une serviette de bain autour de la taille pour tout vêtement. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son trouble.

Peut-être n'était-il pas seul ? douta-t-elle soudain. Nate lui avait dit qu'il ne s'intéressait plus aux autres femmes mais peut-être s'était-il trompé, peut-être Chuck avait-il repris ses habitudes depuis son départ pour L.A. la semaine dernière.

Il ne répondit pas mais s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Elle pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Fais comme chez toi, dit-il enfin, je vais passer quelque chose.

Il disparu derrière la première porte à droite et Blair jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Elle avisa le réfrigérateur, dans le coin cuisine et se servi un grand verre d'eau glacée.

Il referma la porte et s'y adossa un instant, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et il sentait le sang affluer à ses tempes. Elle était là ! Dans la pièce à côté ! Pourquoi ? Il s'habilla, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il devait se ressaisir. Il passa dans la salle de bain attenante et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide avant de la rejoindre dans la pièce principale.

Elle se tenait debout, devant la fenêtre, face à l'immensité noire de l'océan et se retourna en l'entendant arriver.

\- La vue de Manhattan ne te manques pas ? demanda-t-elle

\- C'est pour me parler de la vue que tu es venue ? demanda-t-il tout à trac

\- Pas vraiment, non !

Il n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses. Soit, elle irait droit au but elle aussi.

Il sortit une bouteille de whisky du bar et s'en servit un verre. Au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changée, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et sortit une photo de son sac. Il bu une gorgée et la dévisagea. Elle eu l'impression de se noyer au fond de ses yeux sombres. Elle lui tendit le cliché et laissa s'attarder sa main une seconde sur la sienne lorsqu'il le saisit.

Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine au contact de sa peau et regarda l'image qu'elle lui avait donnée. Il déglutit avec peine en réalisant que c'était une échographie. Elle était enceinte ! Il eu l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, ou peut-être était la faille de San Andréas ? Il aurait préféré.

Mes félicitations aux heureux parents, dit-il en levant son verre

\- Chuck ! souffla-t-elle

\- Quoi ? répondit-il, sur la défensive

\- Regarde la date !

Il fixa à nouveau le cliché, elle était enceinte d'approximativement deux mois

\- Mes félicitations, répéta-t-elle en levant son verre

\- Qu'est ce qui me dit que je suis le père ? cracha-t-il. Tu as un fiancé non ?

\- Je m'en doutais ! lâcha-t-elle pleine d'amertume.

Elle sortit un autre document de son sac et le lui tendit également.

Il s'en empara, c'était un test de paternité. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

\- Qu'a dit le petit prince ? demanda-t-il froidement

\- Il ne le sait pas encore, ….je me suis dit que….. étant donné les résultats …

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quoi que ce soit ! la coupa-t-il.

Il ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal en lui enfonçant un couteau dans le cœur.

\- Je voulais seulement que tu le saches, Nate m'a raconté ...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconté ? fulmina-t-il

\- Rien d'important en tout cas ! hurla-t-elle avant de quitter le bungalow.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ! Et dire qu'elle avait cru, comme une idiote … mais qu'avait-elle cru au juste ? Qu'il allait fondre devant une échographie ? Qu'il serait prêt assumer sa paternité ? Qu'il aurait envie de fonder une famille avec elle ? Que la peine de l'avoir laisser partir l'aurait changé ? Ce n'était qu'un sale égoïste !

Chuck resta immobile. Il aurait voulu la rattraper, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il manquait d'air sans elle. Il aurait voulu sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et la douceur de sa peau contre son corps. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, dans un souffle. Alors, il resta immobile. Il la laissa partir vivre sa vie, loin de lui. Il ferma les yeux et laissa couler ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas être celui dont elle avait besoin. Il ne savait pas, ne saurait jamais la rendre heureuse, ni elle, ni aucun autre être humain, aussi petit soit-il.


	11. Brother & sister

Blair erra sur la plage pendant plus d'une heure avant de s'effondrer dans les dunes. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Son corps grelottait, mais elle ne ressentait pas la morsure du froid qui pénétrait sa peau. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, que le vide, comme un trou béant qui aspirait tout à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle pleura encore longtemps, allongée sur le sable, puis, doucement, elle posa une main sur son ventre. Non, elle n'était pas totalement vide, au fond d'elle-même, un petit être grandissait. Elle sécha ses larmes et appela Serena, elle tomba sur sa messagerie.

Sur la piste de danse de la boîte de nuit de Sunset Boulevard, la belle bougeait ou rythme de la musique, ses cheveux blonds ondulant avec le reste de son corps. Elle éclipsait toutes les autres, même ses amies, retrouvées pour un soir. Son amie Judith l'accueillerait chez elle avec plaisir pour la nuit, bien qu'elles n'aient aucune intention de rentrée avant l'aube. Son téléphone mobil résonna dans son sac, posé sur une banquette, sous sa veste.

La reine de l'Upper East Side décida de quitter cette satanée côte du soleil sans plus attendre. Elle prit un taxi qui la ramena à l'aéroport. Serena n'avait qu'à se débrouiller. Après tout, c'était la blonde qui l'avait persuadée de venir jusqu'ici. Elle n'aurait jamais du l'écouter. Elle lui laissa un nouveau message et monta à bord de l'avion.

Aux environs de midi, heure de la côte ouest, la tignace blonde de Miss Van Der Woodsen émergea de sous la couverture. Elle sentit une bonne odeur de café.

\- Tiens, lui dit Judith, je suppose que tu en as autant besoin que moi.

\- Merci, marmonna Serena en se levant.

Sa camarade tira les rideaux et la pièce fut inondée par le soleil.

\- Hum !grogna la new-yorkaise en protégeant ses yeux de sa main

Elle chercha son téléphone dans son sac, elle avait hâte d'appeler B pour connaître tous les détails de la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Chuck. Enfin, elle se passerait aisément de certains.

Deux heures plus tard, douchée et maquillée elle tambourinait comme une folle à la porte de son demi-frère.

\- Chuck ! C'est Serena ! Ouvre-moi ! Tout de suite !

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie, il était furieux contre sa sœur. Elle était dans le coup, à n'en pas douter.

\- Je suis occupé là ! aboya-t-il en sortant sur le seuil, au lieu de la faire entrer.

Elle le bouscula et pénétra dans le bungalow en criant

\- C'est chez moi ici, je te signal !

Une grande blonde vénitienne, assise devant une salade, leva ses yeux de biche vers elle, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre sa fureur. Elle se leva, gênée.

\- Je vais peut-être vous laisser, dit-t-elle à l'adresse de Chuck

\- Ca vaudrait mieux oui ! glapit la furie blonde

\- Je vous laisse les contrats Monsieur Bass, appelez-moi si ça vous intéresse

\- Vous aurez de mes nouvelles, répondit simplement Chuck avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Il se retourna, les yeux étincelants de colère, mais ceux de sa sœur brûlaient aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? hurla-t-elle

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez TOI ? écuma-t-il. De quel droit Nate et toi, vous vous permettez d'intervenir dans ma vie ?

Il ne s'agit pas seulement de Ta vie mais aussi de celle de B et de votre bébé !

\- Non mais sans blague, tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais envie de m'encombrer d'un moufflet dans les pattes ? Tu crois que j'ai pas mieux à faire !

\- Du genre prendre le déjeuner dans MON bungalow avec une petite assistante !

\- Je croyais que ton petit ami et toi vouliez que je m'amuse !

Serena resta un instant sans voix.

\- Tu me dégoutes ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu conseiller à Blair de venir te voir et de tout te raconter. Quand je pense que Nate et moi on a passé des heures à la convaincre !

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se mêle de la vie des autres. Les seuls responsables c'est toi et Archibald.

\- Et toi, tu es responsables de ce qui t'arriveras, tu l'auras bien cherché ! Compte plus sur moi pour te plaindre, ni pour t'aider.

\- Mais, j'ai rien demandé, moi ! Au contraire, je vous ai dit mille fois de me foutre la paix ! C'est pas pour rien si je suis revenu ici, loin de vous tous.

\- T'inquiète, ton souhait va être exaucé !

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Il était impossible ! Comment sa meilleure amie pouvait-t-elle se mourir d'amour pour un connard pareil ?


	12. Thankgiving Day

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'escapade des filles en Californie. Nate et Serena avaient repris les cours à Columbia. Blair s'était envolée pour Monaco et Chuck passait le plus clair de son temps à L.A. sur son nouveau projet immobilier.

Il revenait à New York épisodiquement, pour quelques jours, parfois même quelques heures. Le motif était toujours d'ordre professionnel, c'est pourquoi il y séjournait dans la suite de son dernier hôtel, à Brooklyn.

Il n'avait pas revu ses amis, bien que ceux-ci soient installés dans la suite du Palace où il avait vécu avec Blair. Il n'avait aucune envie de leur parler même pour les virer de son hôtel. Il ne tenait pas à y remettre les pieds de toute façon et il savait que le personnel se tiendrait sur ses gardes tant qu'ils seraient là.

Il descendit de l'avion et ralluma son portable. Gillian, la jolie assistante blonde vénitienne qu'il avait débauchée à son plus sérieux concurrent, lors de son acquisition à Los Angeles lui avait laissé un message. Le sénateur Perkins voterait pour l'approbation de son projet au prochain conseil. Il sourit, maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à commencer les travaux.

xoxox

Dans sa confortable suite qui dominait l'Upper East Side, Lili Humphrey composa le numéro de son fils adoptif. Il décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie.

\- Lili, deux fois en deux jours, j'espère qu'il n'y a aucun de nos hôtels en feu, dit-il ironiquement.

\- Bonjour, à toi aussi, Charles, et non, il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie. Je t'appelais juste pour être certaine que tu serais des nôtres ce soir.

\- Je t'ai déjà promis que je viendrais.

\- Je sais, mais avec toi, je préfère prévenir et comme tu ne m'as pas confirmé que tu étais à New York.

\- Mais, je suis certain que le pilote s'en est chargé

\- Quoi qu'il en soi, je tiens vraiment à ce que vous soyez tous là pour Thanksgiving, ça fait si longtemps que toute la famille n'a pas été réunie.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, maugréa-t-il.

\- Alors, à ce soir, 20H30, je compte sur toi, répondit Lili avant de raccrocher.

Il soupira. Génial ! Elle avait dit TOUTE la famille, ça voulait dire que Jenny serait là aussi ! Encore une personne à ajouter à la liste de ceux qui ne lui parlait pas. Déjà qu'il allait devoir se coltiner le clown de Brooklyn, en plus de Nate et Serena. La soirée promettait d'être joyeuse. Il sentait déjà la migraine arriver. Si B savait que Little J osait remettre les pieds sur son île! sourit-il. Mais son sourire disparu bien vite. Il tenta de chasser l'image de la jeune femme de ses pensées, sans succès.

xoxox

Lili tripota ses boucles d'oreilles en diamants. C'était un cadeau de Bart. Elle avait hésité avant de les mettre mais Rufus lui avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur et fut heureuse de voir ses enfants réunis. Même Jenny et Chuck avaient acceptés venir. Depuis tout ce temps, il fallait quand même bien tourner la page, après tout ils étaient censés devenir adultes un jour.

Le dîner s'était plus ou moins bien passé. Dan avait amené sa nouvelle copine, Andréa. Elle avait tout de suite sympathisé avec Jenny et Éric. Il faisait maintenant une partie de bowling sur la Wii. Serena et Nate avaient disparu, ils avaient fait un effort pour être poli avec Chuck qui n'avait quasiment pas desserré les dents de toute la soirée, sans doute sa façon à lui d'être poli.

xoxox

Il consulta sa montre, il était presque minuit. Trois heures de supplice, c'était bien assez. Il alla rejoindre Lili, installée dans le petit salon avec Rufus. Il lui dit au revoir et promis de passer plus souvent. Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

En passant dans le couloir, il constata que la porte de la chambre de Serena était entre ouverte. Instinctivement, il prêta l'oreille.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, disait Nate. Pourquoi elle se laisse faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle dit que c'est compliqué, soupirait sa belle

\- Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? De dire à son fiancé qu'elle a un cerveau et qu'elle veut s'en servir.

\- Avec le bébé… commença-t-elle

\- N'importe quoi ! s'exaspéra Nate, elle pourrait très bien reprendre Columbia jusqu'au printemps. Elle va pas accoucher demain et puis Dorota est là non ?!

\- La princesse Sophie…

\- Si tu me dis ça encore une fois, j'te jure que je hurle ! Non mais, depuis quand cette bonne femme décide de tout pour Blair ? Et pourquoi elle l'écoute d'abord ? C'est ça que je ne comprends pas ! I peine un an, elle voulait devenir quelqu'un par elle-même et aujourd'hui, elle accepte de ruiner son avenir pour devenir quoi exactement … une princesse au foyer ?

Celle dont tu parles a disparue, Blair n'a plus rien de notre Queen B.

Lili quitta le petit salon pour monter chercher un châle dans sa chambre.

\- Charles, tu es encore là ? s'écria-t-elle, en le voyant debout dans le couloir, je croyais que tu étais déjà parti.

Il se retourna, pris en faute. Il était un peu hébété par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Serena ouvrit, grande, la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu es certain que ça va ? demanda sa mère adoptive, inquiète devant la pâleur de son visage.

\- Y a pas à s'inquiéter, il a jamais besoin de personne ! cingla sa fille en passant devant lui, les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! cracha Nate à l'attention de son ex meilleur ami en la suivant de près.


	13. <p>Panic room</p>

Serena entra dans l'ascenseur en rage. Elle avait fait des efforts considérables pendant tout le repas pour ne pas se jeter sur son demi-frère et lui ouvrir la gorge avec son couteau. Nate la rattrapa et lui prit les mains.

\- Calme-toi, dit-il. On ne peut rien faire de toute façon !

Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller à critiquer la nouvelle Blair. Il aurait du savoir que cela ferait du mal à la femme qu'il aimait. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait terriblement même si elle faisait semblant de la comprendre à présent.

Les portes de l'ascenseur commencèrent à se refermer. Chuck s'y glissa juste à temps. Nate avala sa salive, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée ! Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec eux deux dans cet endroit exigu. Il appuya sur le bouton pour rouvrir les portes. Trop tard, l'ascenseur commençait déjà à descendre.

Les yeux de Serena lancèrent des éclairs en direction de son frère.

\- Toi ! hurla-t-elle, en se jetant littéralement sur lui, je te déteste !

Chuck bondit contre la paroi tandis que Nate la rattrapait par la taille, l'attirant, le plus loin possible, contre la paroi d'en face. Elle se débattut comme un beau diable et il eu beaucoup de mal à la gardée ceinturée contre lui malgré son corps athlétique. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et il perdit l'équilibre avant de se rattraper contre la plaque de commandes métalliques. L'ascenseur se stoppa dans un soubresaut et ils furent plongés dans le noir, un instant, avant que la lampe de secours ne jette une faible lumière sur eux trois. Elle se calma instantanément.

\- Bien joué Sœurette ! dit le Roi de New York dés qu'il eut repris ses esprits

\- Chuck ! La ferme ! Sinon c'est moi qui me jette sur toi, l'avertit Nate

Il décrocha le téléphone d'urgence pour signaler l'incident. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour expliquer la situation avant de raccrocher le combiné.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra sortir d'ici ? demanda Serena

\- C'est la nuit de Thanksgiving !répondit son amant, il faut compter au moins une heure ou deux.

\- Quoi ? hurla-t-elle à nouveau, tu veux que je reste enfermée avec ce ... ce…

\- Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, je te rassure, Sœurette.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! lui cria-t-elle, ses yeux se rallumant.

\- Chuck ! Ta gueule ! cria Nate en se plaçant entre eux, face à elle.

Chuck se dit qu'il valait sans doute mieux obtempérer, ils étaient deux contre un après tout. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi et replia les jambes, puis soupira.

\- Fais comme si il n'était pas là ok ? essaya de la calmer Nate.

\- Trop aimable ! ne pu-t-il retenir.

Nate l'ignora et obligea Serena à s'asseoir, elle aussi. Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Son téléphone sonna, sûrement sa mère qui voulait savoir comment ça allait. Mais c'est le nom de Blair qui s'afficha sur l'écran. Elle regarda Nate en grimaçant, il haussa les épaules en regardant du coin de l'œil son ancien ami.

\- Blair, Salut ! dit Serena

Chuck tressaillit en entendant prononcer son prénom.

\- Merci, bon Thanksgiving à toi aussi !

\- ...

\- Et bien en fait, nous sommes bloqués dans l'ascenseur, chez ma mère

\- ...

\- Une heure ou deux pas plus

\- ...

\- T'inquiètes, on arrivera comme prévu ! je ne vais quand même pas rater le mariage de ma meilleure amie.

\- ...

\- Ok ! Bisous, à demain, ou ce soir, je ne sais plus trop avec le décalage horaire.

Un silence assourdissant résonna dans l'espace minuscule.

\- Elle se marie demain ? questionna Chuck, un peu haletant

\- Ça t'intéresse ? railla sa sœur

\- S ! dit Nate qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme son ami

Chuck ne répondit pas, il l'avait bien cherché et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire de toute façon ? Demain où dans six mois !

\- La date a été avancée, reprit l'ami de Chuck. A cause de la grossesse, la mère de Louis ne voulait pas que ça se voit avant le mariage.

\- Elle a … décidé de le garder ?

Sa voix trahissait son émotion.

\- Tu le saurais si tu lisais les journaux peoples, ou encore Gossip Girl, répliqua Serena, radoucie, en jetant un regard en coin à son petit ami.

\- Elle a laissé tomber Columbia pour se consacrer entièrement à sa tâche d'épouse, poursuivit Nate en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Elle ne peut pas faire ça, c'est impossible ! Elle …. va … pas ... gâcher son avenir pour un type, même si c'est un prince. Elle est trop intelligente pour ça.

\- Faut croire qu'elle est devenue idiote alors ! répliqua son ami

\- Hey ! cria Chuck

\- Ou, peut-être, qu'elle est tellement malheureuse qu'elle s'en fiche, ajouta S, qui avait compris le manège.

\- Elle va réaliser son rêve de toujours, dit Chuck d'une voix lente.

\- Peut-être que ce n'était plus ça, son rêve, finalement. Les rêves de petites filles sont faits pour rester des rêves, tout simplement. On évolue en grandissant. Je sais de quoi je parle, tu peux me croire.

Elle lui adressa un regard de détresse.

\- Y a que toi qui puisse la faire revenir à la raison, renchérit Nate, doucement

\- Qu'est-ce … Qu'est ce que… tu veux que j'y fasse ? Elle se marie demain, il est trop tard maintenant.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard tant qu'elle ne lui a pas dit « Oui »

\- Si on part en sortant d'ici, on sera là-bas dans l'après-midi, résonna S qui, finalement, maîtrisait plutôt bien les fuseaux horaires.

\- Il y a une soirée VIP, organisée la veille du mariage, dit Nate

\- Elle a besoin de toi, Chuck ! Elle n'est pas heureuse avec ce type. C'est à peine si je reconnais ma meilleure amie, reconnue enfin Serena

\- Je sais que tu l'as laissé partir parce que tu croyais qu'elle trouverait le bonheur. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas être heureuse sans toi, dit Nate

\- Vous êtes Blair et Chuck, Chuck et Blair.

Les larmes de Serena roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Saches que si tu ne peux pas être Chuck Bass sans elle, elle ne peut pas être Blair Waldorf sans toi, termina-t-elle en le regardant, pleine d'espoir.

Chuck ouvrit son téléphone et appuya sur une touche.

\- Anton, préparez le jet, nous partons pour Monaco dés que possible.


	14. Vol de nuit

Le dépannage avait été plus rapide que prévu, après que Chuck ait passé un ou deux coups de fil. Les bagages l'avaient été encore plus, ceux des deux amoureux étaient déjà prêts et Chuck, qui n'était censé rester que pour le repas de Thanksgiving, voyageait plus que léger.

Serena était endormie sur l'épaule de Nate, qui somnolait. Il ouvrait de temps en temps les yeux pour regarder l'écran qui indiquait la trajectoire de l'avion.

Chuck, lui, avait du mal à tenir en place. S avait tenté de joindre sa meilleure amie mais son portable était manifestement éteint. Elle avait, sans aucun doute, un tas de chose à vérifier la veille de son mariage. D'autre part, elle devait être assaillie d'appels de journalistes. Il posa le contrat qu'il avait dans les mains. Il avait relu au moins dix fois la même page et il n'arrivait pas à retenir les chiffres indiqués. Il se leva et regarda par le hublot, pour la vingtième fois au moins depuis le décollage. Cela faisait déjà huit heures qu'ils étaient dans cet avion. Ce vol ne se terminerait donc jamais. Il faisait jour depuis longtemps, ils étaient au-dessus de l'Europe. Il recalcula encore une fois mentalement, avec le décalage horaire, ils arriveraient à l'aéroport de Nice vers 20H00, heure locale. Un hélicoptère les attendrait pour les emmener directement à l'héliport de Monaco.

Nate repoussa doucement la tête blonde endormie sur son épaule. Elle se retourna de l'autre côté mais ne se réveilla pas. Il se leva, lui aussi, et rejoint Chuck à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

\- T'as rien à boire dans ce zing ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en se penchant pour ouvrir le mini bar.

Il en sorti une bouteille de whisky et deux verres qu'il remplit, avant d'en tendre un à son ami. Chuck lui prit le verre des mains et le porta à ses lèvres sans rien dire. C'était inutile, Nate savait parfaitement qu'il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir enfin ouvert les yeux. Et il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas du genre bavard quand il s'agissait de sentiment. Il leva son verre dans la direction de son ami qui lui rendit son geste accompagné d'un petit geste de tête qui voulait tout dire.

xoxox

La voiture arriva enfin devant le Buddha Bar, loué pour l'occasion. Chuck bondit sur le trottoir et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

\- Monsieur ? demanda un grand garde du corps baraqué, arborant une liste

\- Archibald et Van der Woodsen, dit S qui arrivait derrière lui.

Le grand costaud cocha les noms sur sa feuille puis regarda Chuck et Serena

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est une soirée habillée et le smoking est de rigueur.

\- Euh, oui balbutia Serena, accordez-nous juste quelques minutes.

Elle attrapa son frère par le bras et l'entraina vers la voiture.

\- Tiens ! dit Nate en tendant son smoking à Chuck

S attrapa sa valise et avisa le casino où elle pénétra quelques instants plus tard, suivi de ses deux acolytes.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Van Der Woodsen, dit le garde à l'entrée avec un sourire.

xoxox

Lorsque C et S se représentèrent devant le grand costaud avec sa liste, quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci leur jeta un regard circonspect mais les laissa passer.

Une fois dans la place, ils eurent vite fait de repérer Queen B. Elle était au bras de son prince, bien entendu ! Le cœur de Chuck fondit dans sa poitrine. Elle portait une longue robe à bretelles lilas évasée, qui cachait ses formes, mais mettait en valeur son décolleté. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules en cascade. Elle était tout simplement sublime.

\- Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? demanda S

\- Il faut que je lui parle seul à seul.

\- Elle ne sera pas facile à convaincre, le prévint-elle.

\- Après la manière dont je l'ai traitée en Californie, je ne m'attends pas à recevoir des fleurs, répondit son frère. Je serai déjà heureux si je peux ouvrir la bouche avant qu'elle ne m'arrache les yeux.

Ils firent une rapide inspection des lieux afin de repérer un endroit isolé où Chuck pourrait se retrouver en tête à tête avec la future mariée.

Autour de la grande salle de danse, pièce centrale de la boîte de nuit, étaient disséminés des salons privés, réservés d'ordinaire au VIP.

\- Ce serait parfait pour discuter en toute tranquillité, constata Chuck. Tu crois que tu réussiras à la séparer de ce toquard ?

Louis tenait Blair par le bras si serrer qu'on aurait dit qu'il la retenait contre son gré. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'échappe à la moindre occasion.

Chuck sentit la rage et la jalousie le gagner. Comment cet abrutit osait-il traiter Blair de la sorte ? Ne voyait-il pas à quel point elle était brillante et intelligente ? Pourquoi voulait-il l'empêcher de poursuivre ses études et gâcher ainsi son avenir ?

Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle accepter cela ? Elle qui voulait devenir une femme de pouvoir. Elle l'avait repoussé l'an dernier, après le bal des Saints et des Pêcheurs, après qu'il lui eut avoué qu'il l'aimait toujours, du plus profond de son cœur. Elle avait refusé d'être sa petite-amie parce qu'elle voulait d'abord être reconnue pour elle-même. Et maintenant, elle était prête à y renoncer ! Pour ce type là !

\- Je te la ramène dans le petit salon bleu, chuchota Serena en s'éloignant.


	15. Let me be your hero

Chuck attendait depuis une demi-heure à peu près, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles, quand il les entendit enfin approcher.

\- Tu m'as préparé une surprise ? demandait B en riant

\- On peut dire ça, oui, répondait Serena.

Elle se glissa derrière le rideau où il se trouvait et tira son amie par la main.

\- Est-ce que je dois fermer les yeux ? rit-elle toujours

\- Si tu veux.

Elle ferma les yeux au moment où elle pénétra dans le petit salon et S s'en éclipsa.

Chuck la regardait sans pouvoir détacher son regard. Elle était là, devant lui ! Un magnifique sourire éclairait son visage, comme celui d'une petite fille devant un gâteau. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps et le reconnu bien avant d'avoir ouvert les paupières. Il était là ! Juste tout près d'elle ! Trop près ! se dit-elle. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux noirs et eu l'impression de s'y noyer encore une fois.

Elle se recula d'un pas, pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Il la regardait, si intensément, ça la désarmait, il le savait. Elle aurait du fuir, elle le savait. Mais elle ne bougea pas, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas. Elle repensa à cette nuit là à L.A., c'était il y a des siècles.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, chuchota-t-elle avec difficulté

\- Et pourtant, j'y suis ! sa voix était douce comme une mélodie

Ses yeux étincelèrent soudain de colère

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as ta vie et il n'y a pas de place pour nous, tu as été très clair là-dessus.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais je n'en pensais pas un mot.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu fais alors ? Tu as été ignoble.

\- Je voulais que tu me détestes.

\- Et bien tu as réussi, félicitation.

Il lui prit la main mais elle la retira aussitôt.

\- C'est trop tard maintenant.

\- Je ne croyais pas que tu garderais le bébé.

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème !

\- C'est aussi mon enfant ! déclara-t-il, les yeux un peu trop brillants

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu t'es découvert des aptitudes pour la paternité ? Permets-moi d'en douter, la seule personne pour qui tu as de l'intérêt, c'est toi ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste sans cœur.

Chuck ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir infligé une telle souffrance, mais il l'avait fait pour son bien. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son histoire avec le Prince prendrait une telle tournure.

\- Je voulais que tu m'oublies pour de bon, marmonna-t-il. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour toi, la seule manière de te rendre heureuse,… avec lui,… loin de moi.

Sa voix se brisa à l'idée de Blair dans les bras d'un autre.

Le cœur de la jolie brune s'affola dans sa poitrine. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il dise la vérité ? Avait-il réellement pensé qu'elle serait plus heureuse sans lui ? Était-il possible qu'il l'aime encore après tout ?

\- Dans ce cas que fais-tu là ?

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Nate et Serena, je ne peux pas croire que tu en sois arrivée là ! Si j'ai accepté de te perdre ce n'est pas pour que tu deviennes le pantin de cette horrible sorcière et de son abruti de fils. J'ai fais ce sacrifice pour que tu trouves le bonheur, pour que tu réalises ton rêve, pas pour que tu vives un cauchemar éveillée.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et cru y déceler une lueur d'amour. La petite flamme de l'espoir se ralluma au plus profond de lui.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il avec force, et je ne te laisserai pas détruire ton avenir.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il te suffit d'apparaître comme un magicien ? Tu crois que tu peux décider d'entrer et sortir de ma vie comme il te plaît ?

\- Alors, dis-moi de partir ! Dis-moi que tu es heureuse et que tu m'as oublié !

\- Et tu m'abandonneras encore ?

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix.

\- Plus jamais, plus jamais, je te le promets !

\- Tu m'as déjà promis tant de choses…..

Ses larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux à présent, il caressa le haut de sa pommette avec son pouce pour les essuyer.

\- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, de l'autre côté.

\- Depuis quand Blair Waldorf supplie-t-elle qui que ce soit ?

Un sanglot mourut dans la gorge de la future Princesse.

\- Ils ne nous laisseront pas faire.

\- Alors je me battrai,… je me battrai pour toi,... pour vous

Il posa une main sur son ventre, elle ferma les yeux, les joues inondées par les larmes.

\- Je suis là ! … je suis là ! dit-il tout bas

Elle avança d'un pas et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il la serra contre lui à lui couper le souffle.

\- Je vous aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Nous aussi, répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

Il l'a regarda un instant, puis posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne les quitterait plus jamais.


	16. Affrontement

Ils restèrent là, longtemps, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Blaire avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et écoutait les battements de son cœur. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Chuck la tenait serrée tout contre lui, caressant le dessus de son dos et sa nuque, il avait posé sa tête contre la sienne et respirait le parfum de ses cheveux. Elle lui avait tellement manquée.

Blair resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ses omoplates. Elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, que ce moment dure éternellement. Mais la vie suit son court, inexorablement.

\- Je dois me marier demain, murmura-t-elle

\- Nous serons partis bien avant.

\- Tu ne les connais pas, dit-elle un peu tremblante

Chuck se dégagea de son étreinte et la prit par les épaules, il y avait des larmes et de la crainte dans son regard.

\- Mais, qu'ont-ils fait de toi ? souffla-t-il

Elle baissa les yeux, il prit son menton dans sa main pour l'obliger à relevé la tête.

\- Blair Waldorf n'a peur de personne.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle sentit rejaillir du plus profond d'elle-même des sentiments qu'elle croyait perdus à jamais. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue.

\- Hum hum, fit Serena, en passant la tête par le rideau, derrière eux. Désolée de vous déranger, mais là, il y a urgence, il faut y aller.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Louis qui l'avait suivie

\- Où est-elle ? dit le Prince avec une voix dure

\- Je ….. balbutia la blonde

Il passa le bras au dessus de sa tête et ouvrit le rideau bleu. Il entra dans le salon.

\- Je le savais ! J'ai compris quand j'ai vu que ton amie était seule. Le garde à l'entrée m'a dit qu'elle était entrée avec Nathaniel Archibald mais il y a visiblement eu erreur sur la personne, dit-il en fixant B avec un mauvais regard.

Elle recula d'un pas, apeurée, tirant si fort la main de Chuck qu'elle lui fit mal.

Mais lui, n'avait aucune intention de reculer. Au contraire, il lâcha sa main et s'avança dans la direction de son adversaire.

\- Blair, ça va ? demanda Serena, restée devant le rideau

Elle suffoquait. Respirant par saccades, elle cherchait désespérément de l'oxygène.

\- Nous devrions rentrer pour que tu puisses te reposer, dit Louis

\- Elle n'ira nulle part avec toi, tonna Chuck.

Serena avisa la porte fenêtre et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

\- Viens, on va prendre un peu l'air.

Elles disparurent sur le balcon. Blair sentit enfin l'air frais affluer sous ses côtes.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! dit sèchement le Prince.

\- Il n'y aura pas de mariage demain ! répondit Chuck, d'un ton sec

\- Je dépose un royaume entier à ses pieds et toi qu'as-tu à lui offrir à part tes mensonges ?

\- Un avenir, argua-t-il sans se démonter

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Louis, intervint Blair en passant le seuil

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir avec lui ? Tu crois que nous allons te laisser bousiller le mariage et nous ridiculiser devant tout le Gotha européen et le monde entier ? Tu es tombée sur la tête ? se moqua-t-il

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

Chuck avança vers lui, menaçant

\- Chuck, non ! hurla B

\- Oh ! je vois, dit le Prince avec un mauvais sourire. Tu ne supportes pas que je lui manque de respect. Parlons-en justement !

\- Louis, tais-toi ! supplia Blair

\- Quel hôtel veux-tu pour me la laisser ? Le Métropole ? Le Mirabeau ? Le Marriott ? Choisis ! Je peux aussi ajouter un club de strip ou deux si tu veux !

Chuck fonça sur lui et lui écrasa le nez avec son poing, avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Mais Louis ne se laissa pas démonter, il le repoussa et lui asséna une droite.

\- Arrêtez ! hurla, à nouveau, Blair en se jetant sur eux pour les séparer.

Mais, Louis l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur du fond elle aussi.

Serena accouru vers B pour l'aider à se relever et Chuck se précipita à son tour.

\- Ca va ? questionna-t-il, inquiet, du sang coulait de sa propre lèvre inférieure.

\- Je crois que oui, dit-elle, en se frottant le bras

\- Non mais, t'es malade ou quoi ? Elle est enceinte ! vociféra Chuck

\- J'le savais avant toi, j'te signal, glapit Louis en les fixant avec colère

Un silence s'installa et B baissa les yeux. Le Prince comprit instantanément.

\- Ne me dis pas que….. s'étrangla son fiancé

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Louis, je ….

Elle s'approcha de lui pour mieux lui expliquer mais il tripota le bracelet de sa montre et elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle comprit, trop tard, et voulut reculer mais, déjà, il passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Louis, je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça ! dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible

Serena ne comprenait plus rien, elle vit Louis, en rage, l'instant précédent, enlacer Blair d'un air protecteur. Chuck non plus ne comprenait pas. Elle essaya de s'échapper en se débattant et il avança vers eux. Il voulu attraper le bras de Blair pour l'aider à se dégager mais déjà Louis l'entrainait vers la sortie.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, il se retrouva cloué au sol par deux gardes de la sécurité qui le rouaient de coups, tandis que deux autres faisaient sortir le couple princier par une porte latérale. Il entendit Blair hurler, hystérique, puis se fut le trou noir.


	17. Etre ou ne pas être

Blair s'assit au bord de son lit. Elle aurait voulu se lever, mais toute la pièce tournait autour d'elle. Sans doute encore les effets du médicament. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ du médecin des Grimaldi. Elle regarda son réveil, il était un peu plus de minuit, l'heure ou le carrosse se transforme en citrouille. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé ce soir, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle pria pour que Chuck aille bien.

Louis entra dans leur chambre, furieux, il s'avança vers elle.

\- Où est–il ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

\- C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? aboya-t-il

\- Ne les laisse pas lui faire pas de mal, s'il te plaît.

\- Comment peux-tu aimer quelqu'un qui t'a autant fait souffrir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça !

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'épouser, alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ai choisi ! dit-elle d'une petite voix

Les yeux de son fiancé lancèrent des éclairs. Elle avait répondu sincèrement mais cela ne faisait qu'accroître sa colère.

\- Moi, je sais ! cracha-t-il. C'est par ce que tu es exactement comme lui !

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, dans son visage, tordu par la haine et la rancœur, son regard était de glace

\- Je t'ai donné mon cœur, je t'ai offert mon royaume, et toi, tu as tout pris ! Tu as tout pris et tu m'as trahi, pour servir tes intérêts.

\- Je … balbutia-t-elle

\- Inutile de te chercher des excuses, tu n'en as aucune, la coupa-t-il, plus cinglant encore. Tu es aussi noire que lui. Je savais que tu avais des côtés sombres, mais je pensais qu'ils disparaîtraient avec le temps. Je croyais qu'en étant loin de lui, tu deviendrais quelqu'un d'autre, mais je me suis trompé. Tu n'as besoin de personne pour t'attirer dans la pénombre, parce qu'elle fait partie de toi. Ma mère avait raison, on ne peut pas changer l'âme des gens.

Elle tenta tout de même de se justifier :

\- Mais, je suis devenue quelqu'un d'autre, pleura-t-elle, et c'est bien ça le problème. Je croyais que je serais heureuse de devenir une vraie princesse, ça a toujours été mon rêve. Je croyais que je pourrais me contenter de ton amour et de ta gentillesse.

\- Mais ça ne te suffit pas ?! tonna-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle lui devait au moins ça.

Il partit en claquant la porte, la laissant seule avec son chagrin et ses regrets.

Elle se recoucha sur le lit, il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Chuck l'emmène de l'autre côté, elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin toute seule. Tout le monde avait pris son parti, contre lui, depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Car il était un fait établi que Chuck Bass était le prince du mal en personne. Il usait de cette image, qu'il cultivait soigneusement. Mais elle savait que c'était aussi pour se protéger du monde extérieur, restant ainsi bien à l'abri, dans sa tour d'ivoire, faisant exactement, avec talent, ce que chacun attendait de lui.

C'est ainsi que tout avait commencé entre eux. Elle lui avait montré une partie d'elle-même qu'elle cachait bien profondément. Ce qui avait déclenché, en lui, le réveil d'une part de lui-même qu'il ne voulait surtout pas connaître. Contrairement à lui, qui affichait sa perversité, elle, se paraît de sa vertu, mais le résultat était le même. Ils étaient froids et tenaient les autres à distance, même si leurs motifs étaient différents. Peut-être pas si différents d'ailleurs car ce qu'ils recherchaient tous les deux, c'était la reconnaissance de leurs parents.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait lutté si longtemps. Il savait, comme tout un chacun, qu'il était mauvais. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait peur, à défaut de le faire souffrir. Ce qui le terrifiait, c'était ce qu'elle avait aperçu en lui, car il n'osait y croire lui-même. Exactement comme elle était terrifiée par ce qu'il avait vu en elle.

Elle avait préférer s'enfuir l'an dernier, après l'histoire de l'hôtel avec Jack, rejetant sur lui toute la responsabilité. D'ailleurs, ses amis avaient été d'accord avec elle. Ce qu'il avait fait était immonde et ils ne comprenaient pas comment elle avait pu le lui pardonner.

Mais qu'y avait-il à pardonner au juste ? Car c'était, elle, qui avait pris la décision. Il ne l'avait nullement forcée à faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'en avait pas besoin, car il savait qu'elle plongerait la tête la première. Et ce qui lui avait fait le plus horreur, c'était de comprendre jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Même si en l'occurrence, cette fois là, ce qu'elle voulait c'était son bonheur à lui.

Bien sur, elle lui en avait voulu de l'avoir manipulée, car il savait ce que ça faisait. Elle avait été la première à briser la règle, pour obtenir ce fichu discours. Il le lui avait dit, le soir où elle avait appelée Jack, toujours lui, dans son dos pour qu'il puisse ouvrir son club. Il ne pouvait former une bonne équipe que s'ils ne jouaient pas l'un contre l'autre. Alors pourquoi avait-il joué à ça ? Pour se venger d'elle ?

Mais le problème n'était plus là aujourd'hui. Elle avait essayé de fuir, de changer, ce qui était en elle, et que Chuck était le seul à ne pas juger. Mais, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas heureuse. L'amour et la gentillesse, ça ne lui suffisait pas, elle avait besoin d'être elle-même et cela en incluait toutes les facettes.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne pourrait trouver le bonheur qu'avec lui. Ils étaient comme le Yin et le Yang, se complétant, trouvant en l'autre l'équilibre et la reconnaissance dont ils avaient tant besoin pour s'épanouir et être heureux.

Elle se leva et commença à ramasser ses affaires, la mascarade avait assez durée.


	18. Rien ne va plus

Nate sentit son téléphone vibrer au fond de sa poche mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était sans doute sa douce et jolie petite amie qui l'appelait pour lui relater leur succès. Car il ne doutait aucunement du succès du Roi de l'Upper East Side.

\- Faites vos jeux ! annonça le croupier.

Nate quitta la table à regret, il était plutôt en veine, lui aussi, ce soir.

Il quitta la salle de jeux et écouta le message que Serena lui avait laissé. Il blêmit.

\- Na… te, vi…. viens …vi… te, pleurait-elle

Son sang se glaça, il la rappela aussitôt.

\- Serena, où es-tu ? demanda-t-il, dés qu'elle eu décroché

\- De….vant…. le Bud…dha….. Bar, ….vi….ens ….tout…de….suite….

Il couru les quelques centaines de mètres qui séparait le casino de la boîte de nuit. Il l'a vit, sur le trottoir, secouée par d'énormes sanglots.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ch…. Chuck, hoqueta-t-elle

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont encore disputés !

Serena secoua la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à parler tant elle pleurait.

\- Viens, on va rentrer, j'ai loué une suite au Marriott avant d'aller au Casino, dit-il pour la consoler, avant d'appeler un taxi.

Mais, cela ne fit qu'accroître ses pleurs

\- Pas…. l'hô….tel, …. la… po…li…ce, balbutia-t-elle de plus belle.

\- La police ?

\- Ch… Chuck, répéta-t-elle

\- La police ? Chuck ? Il ne comprenait rien.

Elle lui indiqua la rue de la main. Il avait accouru tellement vite auprès d'elle qu'il n'avait pas regardé autour de lui. Il se retourna et s'aperçut que plusieurs voitures de police étaient garées devant le Buddha Bar.

Un homme en costume noir en sorti et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Vous êtes Mademoiselle Van Der Woodsen ? demanda-t-il à Serena, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- O….Oui, … c… c'est… moi.

Il sorti des menottes de sa poche et les passa autour des poignets de Serena

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour complicité dans l'agression de ce soir, à l'encontre du couple princier, dit-il en l'emmenant vers un véhicule de police.

\- Eh, …..attendez ! cria Nate, en agrippant l'homme par la manche.

Un autre homme vêtu de noir sorti à son tour du club et attrapa le bras de Nate.

\- Lâcher cet agent ! cria-t-il avec un regard froid.

Nate voulu s'expliquer mais il fut menotté et embarqué dans le véhicule à son tour.

Deux heures plus tard, Nate tournait dans sa cellule comme un lion en cage. Il avait été interrogé pendant près d'une heure, après avoir reçu l'assistance d'un interprète. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui demandait, même en anglais. Leur questions n'avaient aucun ses. Il avait été séparé de Serena, toujours en pleurs, dés leur arrivée au poste et s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Il entendit la porte, au bout du couloir menant aux cellules, qui s'ouvrait et il vit les deux hommes en noir encadrant, portant pratiquement, un gars mal en point. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il le reconnu. Ils jetèrent Chuck, qui s'écroula au sol, dans la cellule à côté de la sienne et quittèrent les lieux sans se retourner.

\- Chuck ? appela Nate, encore plus inquiet pour son ami que pour Serena à présent.

Ce dernier, toussa et cracha un peu de sang, avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Un filet de sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière et de sa pommette gauche. Et son œil virait à la couleur violette. Il tenta de se relever, sans succès, alors il se traîna jusqu'aux barreaux communs à leurs cellules. Il se hissa du mieux qu'il pu et adossa son dos contre les barreaux du couloir, de manière à se tourner vers Nate.

Son ami, s'agenouilla dans le coin adjacent pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Blair ? articula Chuck avec difficulté car sa mâchoire le faisait souffrir.

Nate ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends rien ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser des questions, finit-il par dire tout simplement.

\- J'ai pas tout compris non plus, commenta Chuck, un peu ironique, malgré la douleur.

La porte au bout du couloir se fit entendre à nouveau et les agents réapparurent. Chacun vint ouvrir une cellule.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, constata celui qui avait ouvert celle de Chuck

\- T'avises pas de faire le mariole, ou tu te retrouveras dans le même état que ton copain, dit l'autre en s'adressant à Nate en français.

Nate ne compris pas tout, mais il saisit bien la menace qui perçait dans sa voix. Il suivit les deux types qui trainèrent littéralement Chuck jusqu'à une pièce dans un autre couloir. Elle était meublée d'une table et de deux chaises. Ils laissèrent tomber leur « colis » sur l'une d'entre elles et emmenèrent Nate au bureau d'accueil.

Serena était là, son petit ami poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle allait bien, elle ne pleurait plus. La femme derrière le bureau lui remit un sachet avec ses effets personnels et lui indiqua du doigt un endroit à signer sur un formulaire.

Blair arriva en compagnie d'un homme d'environ soixante ans aux cheveux blancs.

\- Vous êtes libre, dit l'homme en question à Nate qui avait déjà rejoint sa petite amie

\- Maître Martin Vaguet, un ami de Cyrus, le présenta Blair

\- Et Chuck ? questionna le jeune américain

\- On va voir ça, dit le vieil homme, mais ça ne va pas être facile de le sortir de là.

Il s'adressa à un des agents qui les avait sortis de leur cellule et lui emboita le pas, Blair toujours sur ses talons.


	19. Crimes & châtiments

Le policier amena Maître Vaguet jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait Chuck. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer l'avocat mais s'interposa devant Blair.

\- Elle est avec moi, dit l'homme déjà âgé qui déposait sa mallette sur la table près de son client.

Le policier lui laissa alors le champ libre pour pénétrer dans le local.

Blair eut le choc de sa vie. Son amour était assis sur une chaise, le visage tuméfié et rempli de sang séché. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche en étouffant un petit cri avant de courir à lui. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de sa chaise, son beau visage tordu par l'angoisse.

\- Chuck, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine.

Elle aurait voulu le pendre dans ses bras mais elle n'osa pas de peur de lui faire encore plus mal. Il tenait son bras gauche serré sous ses côtes et semblait souffrir le martyr.

Elle prit sa main droite, bleue et maculée de sang au niveau des jointures, entre les siennes et l'effleura de ses lèvres.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il avec un faible sourire.

\- Moi ? lui répondit-elle, avec un regard douloureux, avant d'ajouter : C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander !

\- Maintenant que tu es là, ça va mieux.

Elle caressa sa tempe avec la plus grande des douceurs et des compassions.

\- Pardon ! dit-elle avec un regard triste où il pouvait voir danser les larmes

\- Blair Waldorf ne demande jamais pardon !

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et il se pencha un peu vers elle pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il ressentit, plus vivement encore, la douleur sous ses côtes lorsque la main de la femme qu'il aimait cogna contre son flan gauche. Blair sentit quelque chose de poisseux et de gluant contre son avant bras et s'écarta un peu de lui.

\- Chuck ! cria-t-elle cette fois.

Elle déboutonna sa chemise, déjà à moitié ouverte, les mains tremblantes.

Il avait une plaie ouverte et saignait abondamment.

\- Oh! Mon Dieu ! gémit-elle en ôtant son châle Dior pour éponger la blessure.

Maître Vaguet se leva et interpella le policier en faction devant la porte.

xoxox

Dans le hall de réception, Serena terminait de répondre aux dernières questions de son petit ami sur les événements de cette horrible soirée quand une ambulance arriva.

Un homme passa devant eux et expliqua qu'il était médecin urgentiste. Il entra dans la pièce où Chuck était toujours assis et Blair s'écarta pour lui faire de la place. Il inspecta la plaie, juste au dessus d'une ancienne blessure par balle. Il la désinfecta avant de la recouvrir d'un épais pansement provisoire. Puis Chuck fut transporté dans la clinique la plus proche.

xoxox

Blair voulu le suivre mais Maître Vaguet l'en empêcha.

\- C'est un prisonnier, vous ne pouvez pas l'accompagner

\- Mais…, protesta-t-elle

\- Je suis désolé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il aura les meilleurs soins possible, le médecin à dit que ce n'était que superficiel. Il lui faut juste une petite chirurgie.

\- En attendant, je vous conseil à tous de rentrer dormir un peu, on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Si tant est qu'on puisse faire quelque chose ! Et vous avez un mariage demain à ce que j'en sais, termina-t-il.

Nate et Serena échangèrent un regard interrogatif avant de fixer Blair. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa.

\- Pas ici ! dit-elle avant de sortir du poste de police.


	20. Confrontation

Les trois amis étaient réunis dans la suite que Nate avait retenue à l'hôtel Marriott.

Le visage grave et fatigué, Blair racontait à ses amis ce à quoi elle devait dû faire face depuis que la sécurité avait évacué le couple princier.

Flash Back 

Après leur dispute, Louis était allé chercher conseil auprès de la Princesse Sophie. Blair préparait sa valise, quand il revint dans la chambre.

\- Inutile, tu ne vas nulle part, dit-il sèchement.

Elle se doutait bien que les choses ne seraient pas aussi faciles !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-elle à son fiancé.

\- Ce qui s'impose un point c'est tout ! C'est bien toi qui voulais devenir Princesse !

\- Louis, je t'en prie …

\- Tu me pries ? Mais tu me pries de quoi exactement ?

\- Je … s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça !

Son regard le suppliait

\- Et pourquoi je l'épargnerais ? Par ce que c'est lui que tu aimes ?

\- Il… Il n'est pour rien dans tout ça !

\- Pour rien ? Regarde-moi et dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui le père de ton bâtard !

Blair accusa le coup

\- Alors quoi ? On va se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ! Et faire semblant qu'on vit heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?

\- Exactement ! répondit-il, avec l'air du chat qui vient de croquer le canari.

\- Tu ne vas pas me retenir en otage tout de même !

\- Pourquoi ? Si ça peut éviter l'humiliation à ma famille. Et puis je t'aime, moi !

\- Mais pas moi ! s'emporta-t-elle

\- T'inquiètes, ça finira par venir, dit-il en l'enlaçant. Après tout, tu aimes ça quand les hommes te traitent comme de la marchandise. Tu es bien amoureuse de lui !

\- Jamais ! hurla-t-elle, en se dégageant de son emprise.

Il recula d'un pas, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu en colère avant.

\- Tu es très belle quand tu es en colère, la complimenta-t-il

Blair n'en revenait pas, était-il vraiment, totalement, fou ?

\- Ta mère et toi ne pourrez pas me garder prisonnière, n'oublie pas que je connais quelques petits secrets sur ta glorieuse famille, le menaça-t-elle redevenant tout à coup la Queen B qu'elle était.

\- Et bien, il n'est pas dans mes intentions de t'enfermer. Mais sache que si je ne t'ai pas, il ne t'aura pas non plus.

\- Tu crois vraiment être de taille à lutter contre le Roi de l'Upper East Side ? Mais tu délires, mon pauvre !

\- Sauf, qu'on n'est pas dans l'Upper East Side ici. Tu es sur ce bon vieux continent européen et crois-moi, c'est encore moi qui suis maître en ce Royaume. Il n'est qu'un Américain dérangé qui a attenté à mes jours … et aux tiens !

Il se tut, quelques instants, pour qu'elle comprenne bien la portée de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Bien sur, la peine de mort n'existe plus ici, sinon j'aurais pu le faire finir à l'échafaud, comme Marie-Antoine, que tu affectionnes particulièrement d'ailleurs !

\- Tu…. Tu ne ferais pas ça, tu n'oserais pas ! exhuma-t-elle de fureur

\- Tu crois ? Tu serais prête à parier sa vie la dessus ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? questionna-t-elle, soudain pâle comme un linge

\- Ah! Je vois que tu te radoucis, je te préfère comme ça finalement. Tu devrais aller le voir au poste de police, avant qu'on ne l'envoit en prison, en attendant son procès. Dont tout le monde connaît déjà l'issue, bien entendu. Si, toute fois, il tient le coup jusque là !

Il sortit de leur chambre en fermant la porte, la laissant à nouveau seule avec sa détresse, il savait qu'il avait gagné.

Échec au Roi.

Fin du Flash Back

\- Ben merde, alors ! J'aurai jamais cru qu'il puise être aussi tordu ! Il a l'air tout gentil comme ça, dit Nate, complètement désarçonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, dit B. Ce n'est pas pour rien que sa famille est une des plus anciennes de toutes les royautés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda S, inquiète.

\- As ton avis ? Que veux-tu que je fasse, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix pour l'instant !

\- Mais, tu ne vas quand même pas l'épouser demain ? C'est insensé.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état était Chuck au poste de police ? Tu crois que je vais jouer avec sa vie ?

\- Mais, l'avocat, l'ami de Cyrus, Maître Vaguet… tenta Nate

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit, il n'y a pratiquement aucun espoir de le sortir de là. Je te rappelle qu'on l'accuse d'avoir voulu attenter à la vie d'un membre de la Famille Royale. Ce n'est pas rien et je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre pour voir si Louis va, effectivement, mettre ses menaces à exécution.

\- Mais, tu étais là, toi ! Tu peux témoigner pour lui.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé figure toi, mais j'étais dans un tel état, après avoir vu les gorilles se jeter sur Chuck, que le médecin des Grimaldi m'a administré un calmant et a déclaré à la police que j'étais incapable d'être un témoin crédible. D'autant que personne n'osera censément remettre en cause le témoignage de Louis.

\- Et toi ? Tu étais là aussi ! dit Nate, en se tournant vers Serena.

\- Je … j'ai aussi reçu la visite d'un médecin quand j'étais au poste, dit-elle en rougissant. Il faut dire que je pleurais tellement, j'ai pris les médicaments qu'il m'a donné sans protester.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les trois amis. Bientôt brisé par les sonneries de leur téléphone portable. Ils décrochèrent en même temps. Un message de Gossip Girl relatait les derniers événements de l'avant mariage de B à Monaco.

\- On est foutu, maugréa S

\- Comment a-t-elle pu savoir ? demanda Nate

\- On dirait que Louis est passé à l'offensive, dit Blair en regardant la télé qui tournait toute seule depuis plusieurs heures.

Sur la première chaîne française, un bandeau tournait au bas de l'écran, indiquant un flash spécial concernant une agression contre un membre de la famille Grimaldi.


	21. Le bonheur des uns

C se réveilla, la tête lourde, il avait mal partout et spécialement sous les côtes, du côté gauche. Il regarda autour de lui de son œil droit, sa paupière gauche encore trop enflée pour lui permettre de l'ouvrir, et tenta de reconnaître l'endroit. Il avait la vue brouillée et constata que sa main droite était emprisonnée dans des menottes attachées à son lit, il avait une perfusion dans le bras.

Tout lui revint en mémoire, son sourire, son regard, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il était venu pour la reconquérir. La douceur de ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Louis, la bagarre et le poste de Police. Blair ! Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils allaient bien elle et le bébé. Où était-elle ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir glisser sa main dans la sienne.

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce, elle lui lança un regard haineux. Elle avait sans soute vu les nouvelles. Sans un mot et sans ménagement, elle retira l'aiguille de son bras et y appliqua un sparadrap. Elle ressortit de la chambre. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il referma son œil valide et se sentit glisser dans le vide.

xoxox

Blair s'avançait dans l'allée du parc de la grande cathédrale, magnifique dans sa robe blanche décolletée dans le dos. Les pierres incrustées étincelantes de mille feux sous le soleil de ce jour de fête.

Nate ne pu s'empêcher de penser à son ami, prisonnier. Dans quelques instants, Blair serait enchaînée elle aussi.

S admira son amie, elle marchait d'un pas royal, c'était l'occasion de le dire. La tête haute, le regard fixé sur l'autel, un sourire plaqué sur son joli visage. Toutes traces des angoisses et des pleurs de la nuit avaient disparues. Il faut dire que c'est à ça que sert le maquillage et celui qui coûte des centaines de dollars était des plus efficaces. Sans doute, avait-il été conçu spécialement pour ça. Chacun savait l'importance des apparences dans les hautes sphères.

Blair avançait au rythme de la marche nuptiale, au bras de son père. Elle ne pensait qu'à Chuck. Elle revoyait son visage tuméfié, le sang qui traversait sa chemise. C'était ce qui lui donnait la force de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle le sauverait, quoi qu'il lui en coute. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait amené Louis dans leurs vies. C'était elle qui avait toujours voulu devenir princesse.

xoxox

La porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit quelques heures plus tard, ce qui réveilla Chuck, sa tête le faisait toujours souffrir. Il vit un policier en uniforme s'approcher de lui de son seul œil valide. Ce dernier était suivi de son avocat et d'un médecin.

\- Alors vous, on peut dire que vous avez de la chance ! dit ll'officier en lui jetant un mauvais regard. Profitez bien de la bonté de notre Prince, ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours !

Il inséra une clé dans les menottes et les glissa dans sa poche avant de ressortir se poster devant la porte. Chuck frotta son poignet endolori, des ecchymoses s'étaient formées sur ses jointures.

Il regarda son avocat d'un air interrogatif

\- Le prince Louis a décidé de retirer sa plainte et d'oublier l'incident d'hier.

Il sourit, il savait pertinemment à qui il devait se retournement de situation. Seule B pouvait réaliser un tel tour de force. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle allait bien. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Sans doute quelques menus détails à régler pour s'assurer que tout se déroulait selon son plan.

\- Bien entendu, vous imaginez bien que cela est assorti de certaines conditions de sécurité, continua le petit homme chauve.

\- La première étant que vous ne vous approchiez plus d'aucun membre de la famille princière à moins de cinquante mètres. Une ordonnance restrictive a été en émise dans ce sens en accord avec votre consulat, elle s'applique également sur le territoire des Etats Unis.

\- Ensuite, dés que votre médecin, ici présent, vous aura informé de votre état de santé, jugé suffisamment stable pour que vous voyagiez, les policiers devant votre porte vous accompagneront jusqu'à l'aéroport de Nice et s'assureront que vous montiez bien dans le premier avion à destination des USA.

\- Inutile de préciser que vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu sur le rocher monégasque, l'accès à celui-ci vous est formellement interdit sous peine d'emprisonnement immédiat.

Comme s'il avait l'intention de jamais remettre les pieds sur ce maudit rocher ou de côtoyer un quelconque membre de cette famille de cafard !

Le médecin prit ensuite la parole, il s'exprimait dans un français très rapide et Chuck avait du mal à suivre les termes médicaux. Heureusement pour lui, Maître Vaguet, traduisit les recommandations. Il avait subit une chirurgie minime pour stopper l'hémorragie et il devait se rendre chez un médecin dés son arrivée sur le sol américain. Les prises des médicaments étaient indiquées sur les flacons, il lui suffisait de les respecter.

Une heure plus tard, il passait le portique de sécurité. L'officier qui lui avait ôté les menottes lui remit ses effets personnels. Sa première réaction fut d'appeler Blair. Il alluma son I-phone qui vibra au même moment. Le message de Gossip Girl s'afficha sur l'écran. Chuck sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, il s'agrippa au rebord de la fenêtre toute proche et s'adossa au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.


	22. Le malheur des autres

\- Monsieur, avancez, vous ne pouvez pas rester là !

Mais Chuck ne l'entendait pas, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'écran. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait dans sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à respirer. Ses mains tremblaient et ses jambes ne le portaient pratiquement plus. Il était incapable de bouger. C'était ça son plan ? Pourquoi ? Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? La veille, ils étaient pourtant si proches.

\- Monsieur ! appela encore une fois l'agent de sécurité, agacé. Si vous ne bouger pas, je serai forcé de rappeler les agents qui vous ont amené.

Nate passa, lui aussi, le portique, il aperçu Chuck appuyé contre le mur du fond, il avait le visage tuméfié par les coups de la veille mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus son ami. Il était complètement prostré, hypnotisé par l'écran de son gsm.

Il avait reçu le message, accompagné de la photo officielle, lui aussi. Blair et Louis, encore vêtus de leurs habits de mariage, échangeaient un baiser au balcon du palais princier.

Il récupéra son bagage à main et s'approcha de Chuck. L'agent qui avait interpellé Chuck lui jeta un regard suspect.

\- Nous partons, lui dit Nate, voulant éviter d'autres ennuis.

\- Chuck ?! souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier releva la tête, le regard complètement hébété, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Nate, avait mal pour lui.

\- Elle n'avait pas le choix ! lâcha-t-il tout bas. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver, elle a fait ça par amour pour toi.

\- MESSIEURS ! DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT ! hurla le garde.

Nate prit Chuck par le coude qui se laissa guider le long du couloir menant aux salles d'embarquement. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, son cerveau ne pouvait pas enregistrer les informations. Il ne Voulait pas. C'était donc ça son super plan ? S'enchaîner à cet horrible type jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour le sauver ? Il aurait encore préférer mourir. Il s'assit sur la chaise métallique devant laquelle son ami l'avait amené. Nate s'éloigna pour prendre un café au distributeur. Cela ne pourrait faire que du bien à Chuck ! se dit-il.

Une voix annonça aux voyageurs en partance pour New York qu'ils devaient se présenter à la porte 6. Chuck regarda autour de lui comme s'il se réveillait, mais le cauchemar était bien réel. Les journaux abandonnés ici et là sur les sièges relataient tous le mariage princier, une photo du couple en première page. Elle avait été prise lors de la soirée à l'ambassade à New York.

Quel idiot ! Pourquoi avait-il mit autant de temps à réagir ? Elle était venu jusqu'à L.A. pour lui annoncer qu'elle portait son enfant et il l'avait laissée partir.

Mais cette fois il ne l'abandonnerait pas, il était hors de question que ce type la garde prisonnière et qu'il élève son enfant par-dessus le marché. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il allait régler ça et vite. Il était Chuck Bass ! Il était le ROI de l'Upper East Side ! Il n'allait sûrement pas capituler devant un misérable prince européen dont le pays était le plus petit du monde après le Vatican.

Il ramassa ses affaires posées sur le siège à côté de lui. Nate qui revenait avec un gobelet de mauvais café, le lui tendit mais il l'ignora superbement et passa devant lui. Plus déterminé que jamais, il se dirigea vers la porte 6.

\- Alors tu viens ou quoi Archibald ? On va finir par rater notre avion à cause de toi ! cria-t-il à son intention sans se retourner.

Son ami resta stupéfait une seconde avant de saisir son bagage, que Chuck avait laissé là sans s'en préoccuper, il le suivit, le sourire aux lèvres. Comment faisait-il ça ?


	23. Expulsion

Chuck regarda son billet, place 22C. Il s'installa dans le siège et grimaça de dégoût. Comment pouvait-on supporté ça ? La promiscuité, les odeurs et le brouhaha du petit peuple étaient tout simplement infects. Les vols publics aurait du être interdits pour raison de danger de pandémie. Il vit Nate et Serena passer à sa hauteur et s'asseoir quelques rangées plus loin. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas demandé au jet de venir les chercher ? Ça le dépassait.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller ? questionna la belle à son amoureux.

Elle était arrivée à l'aéroport à la dernière minute car il n'était pas prévu que leur retour se passe comme ça. Mais devant l'urgence de la situation et l'inquiétude de Blair, elle lui avait promis qu'ils veilleraient sur l'amour de sa vie.

\- Il a l'air d'avoir accusé le choc maintenant. J'ai bien cru que l'agent de sécurité allait le ramener à la case départ en arrivant à l'aéroport.

Il glissa sa main dans celle de Serena et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Un coup dans son dossier brisa cet instant. Un enfant de 4 ans refusait de rester assis dans le siège derrière lui. Il grinça des dents et Serena émit un petit rire, elle lui rendit son baiser.

\- Mon héros, murmura-t-elle.

xoxox

Le vol se passait plutôt bien malgré la promiscuité, le petit garçon derrière Nate s'était endormi peu après le décollage.

Chuck aussi s'était assoupi, épuisé par les événements de ces deux derniers jours et ses émotions. L'hôtesse, le secoua avec douceur. Il entendit une voix qui l'appelait dans le lointain.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais c'est l'heure du repas.

Il se frotta les yeux et réveilla la douleur de son cocard. Elle passa un plateau à son voisin, un vieux monsieur d'environ 65 ans qui, lui-même, le passa à la dame assise près du hublot.

\- Voulez-vous bien ouvrir votre tablette ? demanda l'hôtesse toujours sur le même ton.

Chuck la regarda d'un air mauvais et ne réagit pas, il n'avait aucune envie de manger, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Son voisin interpréta mal son inaction, le voyant mal en point, il en déduisit qu'il avait sans doutes quelques difficultés à faire ce que la jolie rousse lui demandait.

\- Attendez, laissez-moi vous aider, dit-il en pivotant le loquet qui retenait la tablette du prince noir contre le siège.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne ! grogna Chuck, tandis que la tablette tombait sur ses genoux.

\- Gustave voyons ! Laisse ce jeune homme tranquille ! le sermonna la femme depuis le hublot. Tu vois bien que tu le déranges.

\- Voulez-vous du vin avec votre repas ? demanda la rousse en s'adressant au vieux monsieur, après avoir déposé un plateau devant Chuck.

\- De l'eau! répondit pour lui, la vielle dame.

\- Simone ! grimaça Gustave.

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que t'as dit le médecin ! Et je n'ai aucune intention de revivre le passer, gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Super, voilà que je vais avoir droit à une scène de ménage, pensa Chuck

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prédit, Gustave fit un grand sourire à l'hôtesse qui lui passait deux bouteilles d'eau, avant de répliquer sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Surtout ne lui dites pas mais elle toujours raison !

\- Ne l'écoutez pas Mademoiselle, reprit Simone qui ne portait pas son appareil auditif à cause de la pressurisation de l'appareil, il faut toujours qu'il teste ses charmes sur les jolies femmes. Vous savez comment sont les hommes n'est-ce pas ? Tellement peu sur d'eux qu'ils ont toujours besoin de jouer les jolis cœurs. C'est le rôle de leur femme de les rassurer, et de les amener sur le chemin qui les conduira jusqu'à elle, finit-elle avec un regard tendre pour son mari.

Gustave lui rendit son regard et ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau, il en versa d'abord dans le verre de Simone avant de se servir.

L'hôtesse demanda à Chuck, circonspect, ce qu'il voulait boire et s'éloigna avec son chariot après lui avoir donné une bouteille d'eau à lui aussi. Il avait des médicaments à prendre et le whisky était sûrement tout sauf du whisky à bord de cet appareil.

Il regarda son plateau repas. « Repas » ?! Non mais, c'était une plaisanterie ! Avait-elle cru qu'il était incapable de mâcher ? Elle avait du intervertir son plateau avec celui de son voisin, il avait sûrement besoin d'un dentier à son âge. Il y jeta un œil à la dérobé et constata qu'il était identique au sien. Il était consterné.

Il repoussa son plateau aussi loin qu'il le put et avala ses pilules avant de refermer son œil droit. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, mais il aurait vendu son jet sur le champ, si, ça avait pu lui assurer que Blair et lui prendraient un avion de ligne identique à celui-ci dans 40 ans. Il soupira, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de briser ce mariage de pacotille.


	24. Message en absence

La limousine attendait devant JFK, ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur tandis qu'Arthur se chargeait des bagages de Nate et Serena. On était au milieu de la nuit à New York. La voiture pris la direction de l'Empire.

Enfin confortablement assis, chacun ralluma son portable. Chuck tressaillit lorsqu'il vit que l'écran affichait un message en absence de Blair. Il regarda Serena avant de consulter sa messagerie. Elle ne lui avait rien appris qu'il ne sache déjà à la sortie de l'avion. Se sentant observée, celle-ci releva la tête et vit Chuck appuyé sur la touche rappel de sa messagerie. Elle donna un coup de coude discret à Nate.

Vous avez 1 message en absence, aujourd'hui à 2 heures 25 :

Chuck, c'est moi, murmurait la jolie voix, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Ton téléphone est éteint, donc, je suppose que tu es dans l'avion. J'ai passé la journée la plus horrible de ma vie hier, mais je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Blair ? il reconnu distinctement la voix de Louis.

\- Je dois te laisser, je t'aime.

\- Blair, où es-tu ?

\- J'arriiive, la voix de B résonna plus fort dans le combiné.

Un bip se fit entendre, indiquant que le message était terminé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? questionna Serena car Chuck gardait le silence.

\- Qu'elle va bien et que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, répondit-il d'une voie blanche

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Ça doit pas être évident pour elle de nous appeler, observa Nate

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la limousine qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osa rompre.

xoxox

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. Nate et Serena déposèrent leurs bagages sur le canapé et proposèrent de commander quelque chose au room service. Eux non plus n'avaient pas apprécié le plateau dans l'avion.

Chuck déclina, il n'aurait rien pu avaler de toute manière, il se rendit dans son ancienne chambre. Rien n'avait changé depuis que ses amis s'étaient installés. Ils s'attendaient sans doute à son retour à Manhattan.

Il repensa au message de B, « j'espère que tout va bien pour toi » comment cela pourrait-il aller bien pour lui étant donné la situation ? Il s'admonesta silencieusement, il avait réfléchi tout le reste du vol mais il n'avait toujours pas le début d'une idée sur la manière dont il allait pouvoir faire évoluer la situation.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, à nouveau en proie au désespoir. Il resta là un long moment, se remémorant les moments qu'ils avaient partagés ici même. C'était la période la plus heureuse de toute sa vie.

Après avoir englouti son sandwich au pastrami et son soda à la cerise Serena laissa un message à Lili pour l'informer de leur arrivée comme convenu. Elle l'avait appelée pour lui expliquer la situation en rejoignant l'aéroport de Nice. Bien sur, elle avait tû certains aspects de leur aventure, se concentrant sur l'état de santé et l'arrestation, puis la « libération » de son demi-frère, relatée dans toute la presse.

Nate était sous la douche, elle décida de l'y rejoindre, elle avait besoin de se retrouver dans ses bras, il saurait la réconforter, à défaut de la rassurer, sur l'avenir de sa meilleure amie. Elles ne s'étaient quittées qu'une quinzaine d'heures plus tôt mais elle lui manquait déjà horriblement. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

xoxox

Chuck, lui, n'avait pas bougé, il entendit sa demi-sœur ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, Nate y était déjà. Il se releva et décida de réécouter le message de B. Il l'écouta en boucle une bonne dizaine de fois. « J'ai passé la journée la plus horrible de ma vie hier » cette phrase était une véritable torture, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'idée qu'il se faisait de la nuit qui suivrait.

Sa nuit de noce, chaque mot était comme une aiguille qui s'enfonçait profondément dans son cœur. Il avait la nausée en imaginant son corps parfait caressé par un autre que lui. L'image qui se formait dans son esprit était insupportable. Il avait l'impression qu'elle augmentait encore la migraine qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil à l'hôpital le matin même. Le matin même ! Pourquoi B parlait-elle d'hier ?

Tout à coup, tout devint limpide, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, malgré la douleur qui en irradiait. Un faible sourire se dessina au coin de sa bouche. Il attrapa son gsm et appela son opérateur. Un homme décrocha à la troisième sonnerie, cela lui avait paru interminable. Il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter son message de bienvenue, ni de le saluer.

\- J'ai reçu un message il y a quelques heures, j'ai besoin de savoir d'où il provient exactement.

\- Si c'est pour un problème de facturation… commença poliment l'homme

\- Je vous demande juste de faire votre boulot si vous tenez à le garder, fulmina Chuck, dites-moi d'où venait ce message

\- Pouvez-vous me confirmer que vous êtes bien Charles Bass et que votre nu…demanda une voie tremblante à l'autre bout du fil

\- Vous avez trente secondes pour me donner cette information, hurla-t-il

Une petite musique d'attente tinta à ses oreilles. Il sentait le sang affluer à ses tempes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Le message a été émis des Iles Fidji Monsieur, j'espère que cela répond à …

Chuck coupa la conversation

\- Nate, Serena sortez de là, on part pour les Fidji dans moins d'une heure, tambourina-t-il à la porte de la salle de bain avant d'appeler Anton, son pilote.


	25. Noces de sang

Situé sur une des nombreuses îles, le complexe hôtelier était magnifique. Les chambres étaient regroupées en petites villas, disséminées dans toute la montagne, entourée par la végétation luxuriante.

Depuis le balcon de la chambre nuptiale, située au dernier étage de l'une d'entre elle, la vue était imprenable. Surplombant directement l'étendue d'eau turquoise, elle pouvait y voir les pentes escarpées de la montagne, recouverte par la forêt tropicale, se jeter dans l'océan pacifique où se mirait le coucher du soleil qui touchait déjà à sa fin.

Mais Blair, debout devant la balustrade, n'y trouvait pourtant rien d'attrayant. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir admirer les lumières de Manhattan depuis les fenêtres de l'Empire et sentir les bras de Chuck autour de sa taille.

Elle s'en voulait tellement de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce soir là. Elle savait que la famille Grimaldi ne le laisserait pas l'emmener mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela prendrait une telle tournure.

Louis toussa sur le canapé et elle sortit de sa rêverie. Elle constata qu'il s'était enfin assoupi, après avoir vidé toutes les bouteilles de champagnes, offertes pour l'occasion aux jeunes mariés. Comme elle ne buvait pas d'alcool en ce moment et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, excepté se disputer avec elle, il avait eu tout le loisir de s'enivrer.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire de toute façon, ainsi elle avait un peu la paix. Elle en profita pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, sans allumer la lumière malgré la pénombre, son portable à la main. Elle referma soigneusement la porte et appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide numéro 1, le téléphone composa automatiquement celui de Chuck.

Elle ne savait pas trop quelle heure il était à New York mais, étant donné le nombre d'heures écoulées depuis leur départ pour leur « lune de miel », il devrait à peu près y être. Elle espérait en tout cas, de tout son cœur, qu'il y arrive bel et bien, sain et sauf.

Elle avait demandé à Nate et Serena de veiller sur lui, même si elle savait qu'il ne les laisserait pas le faire. Elle tomba sur sa messagerie, sans doute l'avion qui était parti de Nice était-il en phase d'atterrissage. Ce devait être bon signe, réussi-t-elle à se convaincre.

Elle lui laissa un message, trop rapide à son goût, car Louis s'était réveillé. Elle raccrocha précipitamment et sortit de la salle de bain, sans oublié de tirer la chasse d'eau et de cacher son portable sous le lavabo, parmi les serviettes de bain de réserve.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il

-J'avais un besoin pressant. Pourquoi, il faut que je te demande la permission pour y aller maintenant qu'on est marié ? aboya-t-elle.

-Non, mais j'aime bien prendre soin de toi et savoir où tu es !

Il avait dit ça d'un air coquin et posa une main sur la cambrure de ses reins

-Non, mais ça va pas non ! cria-t-elle en s'éloignant

-C'est notre nuit de noce !

-Dans tes rêves, oui ! On est peut-être marié mais ne compte pas sur moi pour accomplir mon devoir conjugal.

-Tu es toujours fâchée ?

Les yeux de B lancèrent des éclairs mais il n'en tint pas compte, au contraire.

-Tu sais que je te trouve irrésistible quand tu es en colère !

Blair prit tout à coup conscience du danger qu'elle-même encourait. Ils étaient en lune de miel, seuls, au milieu d'une île paradisiaque, autant dire de nulle part, à des milliers de kilomètres de leur famille et de leur lieu de vie respectif. Elle aurait souhaité voir sa belle-mère entrer dans la chambre pour une fois.

Mais personne ne viendrait frapper à la porte, elle le savait. Elle recula prudemment en le voyant s'approcher mais se retrouva coincée contre le mur. Il la regarda et elle vit danser une lueur de folie dans ses yeux.

\- C'est toi et moi maintenant, lui dit-il, s'approchant encore plus près.

Elle s'esquiva en glissant contre le mur et couru vers la porte, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Tu veux t'amuser d'abord ! lui dit-il en souriant

\- Laisse-moi ! répondit-elle

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu ne le penses pas vraiment ! C'est juste parce que tu aimes les jeux et les mauvais garçons.

Il contourna la petite table, derrière laquelle elle s'était réfugiée, tout en prenant soin de lui couper la route vers la porte. Elle attrapa la lampe qui y était posée et frappa de toutes ses forces. Il recula, tentant d'esquiver son geste et leva la main pour se protéger. La lampe se fracassa à terre, non sans lui laisser une vilaine coupure au bras droit.

\- Salope ! hurla-t-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait.

Elle couru jusqu'au lit et lui jeta tous les objets qu'elle put trouver au passage. Elle réussit à lui entailler le visage, juste sous la pommette droite.

Mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'arrêter, elle fit mine de passer par-dessus le lit et il bondit pour l'attraper, mais au dernier moment, elle fit marche arrière et arracha les couvertures avant de les rabattre sur lui. Il se débattu un instant, comme empêtré dans une toile et elle en profita pour se glisser par la porte fenêtre, restée ouverte. Déjà, il se relevait, elle referma la porte et la bloqua avec la petite table.

Il faisait nuit maintenant. Elle regarda l'étendue noire sous le balcon. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la profondeur de l'océan ni des courants à cet endroit. Il brisa la vitre avec une chaise. Elle n'avait aucune autre issue. Elle grimpa sur la rambarde et sauta dans le vide.


	26. Chapter 26

Voyage initiatique

Chuck essaya de se concentrer sur la carte des îles Fidji qu'il avait devant lui. Ils devraient bientôt arriver maintenant. Il avait étudié ces îles une bonne partie de la nuit, il était incapable de dormir de toute façon alors, autant occupé son temps utilement.

Il se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Blair pour choisir cette destination. Il n'y avait que des îlots perdus recouverts de forêt sans grand intérêt touristique. Mais bien sur, ce n'était pas l'attrait principal lorsqu'on était en lune de miel.

Il grimaça encore une fois en pensant à ce que ses mots impliquaient pour tous les jeunes mariés. Blair avait-elle vraiment l'intention d'honorer son « mariage » ? Il pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas et tenta de chasser l'image abominable qui se formait dans son esprit.

Ses amis étaient assis en face de lui.

\- Tu en veux ? demanda Nate à Serena en remplissant le verre de sa belle avant de se verser un verre d'eau à lui-même.

Le souvenir du vieux couple assis à côté de lui dans l'avion pour JFK lui revint en mémoire.

« C'est le rôle de leur femme de les rassurer, et de les amener sur le chemin qui les conduira jusqu'à elle » disait la vielle dame avec un regard tendre pour son mari.

Chuck sourit, elle avait raison, c'est Blair qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici, grâce à son message. L'avait-elle fait exprès ? Sans doute, elle était si intelligente !

Le jet de Bass industrie atterrit enfin à Nadi. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu de nouvelles de Blair depuis leur départ de New York. Eléanor Waldorf avait simplement confirmé à Serena que les jeunes mariés étaient bien arrivés à leur hôtel.

Chuck descendit le premier, il avait réservé un hydravion pour se rendre à Mamanucas, c'est de là qu'ils seraient le plus près de Yasawa Island, entouré de toute part par l'océan pacifique où séjournait « l'heureux couple », Il passa une main sur son front, il avait toujours cette fichue migraine, elle ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à la clinique de Monaco, deux jours plus tôt.

Serena et Nate, descendirent à leur tour de l'avion. Il faisait une chaleur accablante pour des New-Yorkais.

\- Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de venir ? demanda Serena

\- On n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon, on n'allait quand même pas le laisser s'aventurer ici tout seul ! répondit Nate

\- C'est justement de ça que je parle, il est sorti de clinique i peine deux jours et il aurait du aller voir un médecin directement en rentrant chez nous, ce qu'il n'a pas fait, je te le rappelle.

\- Et bien, tu pouvais toujours essayer de le raisonner ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

\- Très drôle Nathaniel ! dit-elle ironiquement, en imitant de Chuck

\- Vous n'avez pas fini de traîner, cria le sujet de leur discussion depuis la bicoque qui servait d'aéroport. Vous croyez qu'on est venu faire du tourisme ou quoi ?

Ils hâtèrent le pas et le suivirent le long du bâtiment. Il se dirigea tout droit vers un homme qui attendait à côté… d'une jeep ? Chacun monta dans le véhicule. Serena s'abstint de tout commentaire pendant le voyage malgré son envie de vomir toute les cinq minutes. Ils étaient brinqueballés de tous côtés, la jeep se frayant un passage au milieu des routes de forêt. N'y avait-il donc que des arbres ici ?

La jeep ralentit et S se dit qu'ils allaient enfin trouver un peu de civilisation, mais au lieu de ça, elle s'arrêta sur la plage, au milieu du sable, face à un embarcadère. Ils s'installèrent à bord d'un hydravion et s'envolèrent pour une autre ile. De là-haut, elle put effectivement le constater par elle-même, il n'y avait que des arbres.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel et un garçon se chargea de prendre leur bagage tandis qu'ils rejoignaient leurs chambres. Après une bonne douche, elle retrouva les garçons au bar, elle avait faim et espérait qu'il y avait, au moins, un buffet continental. Mais sa faim s'évanouit bien vite en voyant la tête de ses amis.

On aurait dit qu'ils avaient vu un fantôme, Chuck était blanc comme un linge, sous ses ecchymoses et son petit ami n'en menait pas large lui non plus

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il y a des rumeurs, à propos d'un accident sur Yasawa Island, répondit Nate

\- Et ? C'est quoi Yasawa Island ?

\- L'ile où est Blair, répondit toujours N. En fait c'est un grand complexe hôtelier, il paraît qu'une jeune mariée aurait disparue dans l'océan. Elle aurait sauté ou serait tombée du balcon, les versions varient.

Serena enregistra lentement les informations mais son cerveau refusait de croire qu'une telle éventualité soit possible.

\- Mais, ce n'est qu'une rumeur n'est-ce pas ? Et même, il y a sans doute des tas de couples qui choisissent cette destination pour leur lune de miel.

\- Mais combien de mariée épouse un tordu pour en protéger un autre ? questionna Chuck en regardant au fond du verre qu'il n'avait pas touché.

\- Monsieur Bass ? demanda un jeune type au teint mat

Chuck se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Il va nous emmener sur Yasawa Island, dit Nate

\- Maintenant ? Mais il fera bientôt nuit, vous n'avez pas mangé et à peine dormi ! Et à quoi ça va servir ? On ne connaît même pas la région !

\- Je sais, mais il ne peut pas rester comme ça et il vaut mieux que je l'accompagne. Quand à toi, tu devrais rester ici, on ne sait jamais.

Il se leva et rejoignit son ami après l'avoir embrassée passionnément.

\- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que vous allez vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement Nathaniel Archibald ! dit-elle en se levant à son tour.


	27. Behind the scene

L'hydravion amerrit et les trois New-Yorkais posèrent pied sur le ponton. S espéra que ce serait le dernier voyage de la journée, et même jusqu'à leur départ pour les USA.

Ils se présentèrent à la réception et Chuck se chargea des chambres. Mais l'employé derrière le comptoir, un grand type maigre au regard fuyant, n'était apparemment pas très coopératif. Très vite les éclats de voix fusèrent.

\- Non mais, vous vous foutez de moi ? dit C

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur, mais… sans réservation, ….je vous assure que l'hôtel est complet, je ne peux pas vous donner de suite, ni de chambre, d'ailleurs.

\- Écoutez mon vieux, lui dit-il d'un ton mauvais, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ou ça se terminera mal pour vous !

\- Mais, je vous assure, Monsieur, que….

\- Appelez-moi le directeur de cet établissement !

\- Mais, Monsieur, il ne vous ….

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, s'emporta Chuck, en décrochant son téléphone.

Il rejoignit ses amis assis sur un sofa un peu plus loin dans le hall.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? demanda S, qui commençait vraiment à se dire que les voyages en dehors de la Jet Set ressemblaient à l'enfer sur terre.

Chuck leva la main pour lui signifier qu'il était occupé.

\- Ernest, ici Chuck Bass.

\- Non, je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est et encore moins dans quelle partie du monde tu te trouves, mais je peux te dire où moi je suis, répondit-il à son interlocuteur.

Serena regarda Nate avec un regard interrogatif mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

\- Je suis au Yasawa Island, qui, si je ne m'abuse, fait partie de la chaîne d'hôtel que vient de racheter ton conseil d'administration.

Chuck faisait les cents pas et ses amis ne suivirent pas le reste de la conversation mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour savoir que le pauvre type de l'accueil exécutait ses dernières heures de travail.

Chuck vint s'asseoir près d'eux quelques minutes plus tard, et passa sa main sur son visage couvert de blessures. Pas étonnant que le type de l'accueil ne l'ait pas pris au sérieux, se dit-il, mais tant pis pour lui. Sa paupière gauche avait dégonflée, lui permettant de recouvrir l'usage de ses deux yeux. Mais, il n'avait pas dormi depuis le vol qui l'avait ramené de Monaco et il commençait vraiment à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Il avala un comprimé, qui était censé faire disparaître sa migraine, et regarda autour de lui avec l'œil de celui qui connaît les coulisses.

\- Tout à l'air calme, dit Serena, les rumeurs n'étaient sans doute pas fondées

\- Ou alors, on n'est pas au bon endroit, lui répondit Nate

\- Non, nous y sommes, répliqua Chuck, il se passe quelque chose ici

\- Et à quoi tu vois ça toi ? questionna sa sœur dubitative

\- Aux employés, ils sont sur le qui vive,… anxieux. Ils se sentent surveillés.


	28. Les jeux sont faits

Un petit bonhomme rondouillard, avec une calvitie naissante, portant un costume bien coupé entra dans le hall. Chuck se leva en l'apercevant et s'avança vers lui avec un sourire de victoire.

\- Monsieur Bass ? balbutia l'autre, intimidé.

Chuck fit un signe d'assentiment de la tête.

\- Je suis John Goodline, le directeur de cet hôtel, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu un petit malentendu.

Le petit groupe passa devant l'accueil et l'employé blêmit.

\- Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? demanda John Goodline qui n'en menait pas large.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est savoir ce qui se passe ici, tonna Chuck

\- Et bien, en fait, l'employé ne vous a pas menti, répondit le directeur en avalant sa salive, il est exact que toutes nos chambres ont été réservées. Nous avons, comme qui dirait, été envahi cet après-midi et …

\- Monsieur Goodline, dit le roi de New-York en le menaçant ouvertement, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de ne pas faire la même erreur que votre employé.

\- Je vous assure, Monsieur Bass, que je vous dis la vérité, toutes non chambres ont été réservées et…

\- Réservées mais pas occupées n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme je vous le disais, de nombreux Européens sont arrivés depuis ce matin …

\- Cela aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec la jeune mariée qui a disparue ? demanda Chuck, la gorge sèche.

\- Co…Comment …

\- Le petit personnel parle John, vous devriez le savoir.

John devint aussi blême que l'employé de l'accueil tout à l'heure.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas parlé de tout ceci à Ernest Hathaway, mais je veux une chambre pour moi et mes amis et je veux savoir ce qui se passe exactement.

\- Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même, Monsieur Bass, je vous assure. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les mariés sont des gens très, très importants. Ils n'ont même pas réservés sous leurs noms véritables, pour ne pas être retrouvés par les médias. Et même moi, j'ignorais tout jusqu'à ce drame affreux. Vous n'ignorez pas l'importance de la discrétion dans notre branche alors, quand le mari m'a demandé de ne pas alerté les autorités, ….après tout, elle n'a disparu que depuis, à peine, 24 heures….

Chuck frappa du poing sur le bureau, ce qui fit sursauter John Goodline.

\- Bien entendu, continua courageusement celui-ci, devant son regard assassin, suite à votre intervention, j'en ai référé à Monsieur Hathaway qui est d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

\- Bien entendu, siffla Chuck entre ses dents, en proie au martyr, tout comme Serena

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous espérez au juste ? Qu'on retrouve son corps flottant dans l'océan ? Comment vous expliquerez ça, après ? hurla-t-elle

Chuck sursauta à son tour, la violence des paroles de sa sœur, qui exprimait tout haut ce que chacun redoutait tout bas, le déstabilisèrent un instant.

\- Ne croyez pas ça, Mademoiselle, poursuivit Goodline, il est évident que si rien n'avait été entamé dans ce sens, j'aurais, personnellement, prévenu la police dés les premières 48 heures. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit de nombreux Européens sont arrivés et ont envahi l'hôtel. Le mari a une véritable armée de plongeurs à sa solde qui la recherchent activement.

xoxox

Deux heures plus tard, Serena défaisait sa valise pour la seconde fois de la journée. Chuck avait payé John Goodline pour cette double chambre minuscule, très éloignée du bâtiment principal. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait que le riche et puissant mari soit au courant de ce qui se passait.

On frappa à la porte et un garçon d'étage entra avec un chariot rempli de fruits et de boisson en tout genre.

\- Avec les compliments de la maison, dit-il

Serena le remercia et prit une prune, elle avait oublié qu'elle mourait de faim.

Elle entendit Nate ouvrir l'eau de la douche et se dirigea vers la porte communicante, il était temps pour elle de parler à son frère. Elle frappa mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte

\- Chuck ? cria-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre contiguë

Il sortit de la salle de bain vêtu seulement de son pantalon. Un grand pansement lui barrait le torse, au niveau inférieur des côtes.

\- Nate sait que tu viens me reluquer sous la douche ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire salace à sa demi-sœur en enfilant une manche de sa chemise

\- Ah ah, très drôle Chuck ! Attend ! dit-elle en le voyant commencer à la boutonner.

Elle s'approcha de lui et en saisi les deux pans qu'elle releva.

\- Hey! protesta Chuck

\- Hey ! Quoi ? fit-elle sérieusement, en inspectant le bandage. Je veux retrouver ma meilleure amie et pour ça, tout le monde doit être d'attaque.

\- J'ai pas l'intention d'attraper une septicémie, je sais changer un bandage.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'un malade sur les bras en plus du reste.

Elle retourna à la porte, elle savait qu'il souriait maintenant qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Elle sortit un objet métallique de sa poche et leva la main pour le lui montrer.

\- Pas la peine d'espérer nous reluquer, c'est moi qui ai la clé, dit-elle en refermant la porte sans se retourner.

xoxox

On frappa à la porte de Chuck également, le même serveur amena un chariot identique à celui qu'il avait livré quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Merci, dit Chuck, en attrapant sa veste de costume, alors que le jeune homme était déjà sur le pas de la porte.

Il sortit une liasse de billets de cent dollars de la poche intérieure et lui en tendit un.

\- J'aurais besoin d'un petit service, dit-il en posant la liasse sur le chariot, bien en évidence.

Le garçon fit un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.


	29. CSI NY

Serena avait presque terminé de manger quand Nate sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Elle était assise sur le lit et sourit à la vision qui s'offrait à elle, mais l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances. Il vit son visage triste et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa tomber assis à côté d'elle et l'enlaça avant de déposer un baiser sur sa chevelure blonde. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, laissant la chaleur de ses bras la réconforter.

Chuck frappa à la porte communicante et entra sans attendre la réponse. N et S sursautèrent en même temps.

\- Je croyais que tu devais fermer à clé, dit-il à sa sœur avec un sourire ambigu.

\- Chuck, tu es vraiment impossible, dit-elle, trop inquiète pour son amie pour être vraiment fâchée contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Nate. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu ?

\- Je dormirai plus tard ! Pour l'instant, nous avons mieux à faire. Habille-toi Archibald ! On a une petite visite à faire.

Nate fronça les sourcils, à voir sa tête, il avait trouvé quelque chose. Restait à savoir si ce serait positif.

Quelques minutes après, Nate, habillé, entrait dans la chambre de Chuck qui tournait en rond. Il les emmena jusqu'à la route qui passait devant la villa où étaient abritées leurs chambres. Un véhicule alluma le moteur, tous feux éteints. Ils embarquèrent tous les trois et la voiture démarra. Serena reconnu le chauffeur, c'était le garçon qui avait amené le chariot dans la chambre.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite dans une autre villa, dans laquelle se trouvait la chambre nuptiale, et prirent l'ascenseur de service, histoire de ne pas être vu. Le garçon, qui se prénommait Vanua, avait assuré que Louis était absent. Il était au lounge bar avec les équipes de professionnels. Ils faisaient le point sur les recherches de la journée.

Les plongeurs n'avaient rien trouvé dans les eaux aux alentours du balcon. Mais les courants étaient capricieux dans cette partie de l'océan, ce n'était pas pour rien si la plage de l'hôtel se trouvait sur un autre versant de l'île, là où il y avait moins de danger pour les touristes.

Vanua ouvrit la porte de la suite avec son passe et resta dans le couloir pour faire le guet tandis que les trois amis s'engouffraient dans la pièce principale de la chambre nuptiale.

\- Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'on cherche, dit Serena, de toute évidence la femme de ménage est déjà passée par là.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Chuck avec humeur, s'appliquant à fouiller minutieusement chaque tiroir.

Il alluma dans la salle de bain et farfouilla dans les affaires de Blair. Chaque objet lui rappelait cruellement la vie qu'ils avaient partagée à l'Empire. C'était il y a tellement longtemps. Les images de leur bonheur perdu affluaient à sa mémoire.

Ils cherchèrent pendant plus d'une heure mais, manifestement, il n'y avait rien à trouver ici. Vanua, qui s'impatientait, frappa à la porte pour leur demander de se presser. Mais, quand il entra dans la pièce à son tour, il fut ébahi par ce qu'il voyait. Il ressortit dans le couloir et vérifia le numéro sur la porte.

\- C'est pas la bonne chambre ? demanda Nate en voyant le manège du jeune homme

\- Si, mais ils ont tout changé, dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Comment ça ? Ils ont tout changé ! demanda Chuck.

\- Les meubles, dit Vanua, ils ne doivent pas être comme ça ! Le lit va de l'autre côté de la pièce et la petite table, là, elle se trouve normalement le long de ce mur et…

\- Et ? dit Serena qui ne comprenait l'intérêt de déplacer les meubles sauf pour cacher une tâche. Oh mon Dieu ! ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Vanua, s'approcha de la porte fenêtre.

\- J'ai déjà inspecté le balcon, dit Nate, qui avait voulu épargner à chacun des deux autres la douleur de se retrouver au dernier endroit où avait été aperçu leur amie.

\- Elle a été changée, continua Vanua sans l'écouter. Cette partie de la porte, elle est neuve. L'ancienne a été repeinte quand on a changé de système de sécurité.

\- Aide-moi ! dit Chuck à Nate, en poussant le lit pour le remettre à sa place d'origine.

Mais, il n'en eut pas besoin. Le lit éloigné du mur, il vit clairement apparaître des tâches sombres sur le tapis qui avait été nettoyé.

Il resta pétrifié, n'osant imaginer ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, Serena tremblait maintenant de tous ses membres malgré les bras de Nate autour d'elle.

C'est cet instant que choisi Louis pour faire son entrée. Il s'immobilisa une seconde, lorsqu'il aperçut le petit groupe et la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Cette seconde lui fut fatale. Chuck se rua sur lui et le propulsa contre la porte de la salle de bain avant de placer son bras sur sa gorge et de lui écraser la pomme d'Adam.

\- Je vais te tuer, écuma-t-il, ivre de douleur, de colère et de rage trop longtemps contenues.


	30. Lost

Blair marchait depuis des heures dans la forêt tropicale, sans savoir si elle allait dans la bonne direction. Ses pieds, nus, étaient en sang et son corps était couvert de piqûres d'insectes en tous genres. Chacun de ses muscles la faisaient souffrir. Épuisée, elle s'assied contre le tronc d'un arbre immense. Elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et repensa à ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle se rappela la chute, interminable, et la violence du choc avec les flots. Elle avait bien cru se noyer et ne savait pas par quel miracle elle était parvenue à sortir la tête de l'eau. Luttant contre les vagues, qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers au pied du balcon d'où elle avait sauté pour lui échapper, elle nagea, encore et encore, pour trouver un endroit de la côte un peu moins escarpé que les autres.

A bout de force, elle avait tout de même réussi à se hisser sur d'énormes rochers, non sans s'écorcher les avant bras. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, étendue, à l'abri de l'océan. Elle avait sombré dans un sommeil plein de cauchemars et s'était réveillée avec les premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle s'était mise à marcher, sans se poser de question. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute façon ?

Nate et Vanua n'avaient pas été trop de deux pour empêcher Chuck de mettre sa menace à exécution. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui avait manquée de le laisser faire.

Nate regarda son ami, assis sur le balcon de leurs chambres, il scrutait l'horizon.

\- Tu devrais vraiment essayer de dormir, lui conseilla-t-il

C ne répondit pas, il ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis l'épisode de la veille.

\- Laisse le tranquille Nate, répliqua Serena, qui était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'ils avaient découvert elle aussi.

\- Ecoute S, je suis inquiet moi aussi et je n'approuve pas plus que vous ce qui a pu se passer dans cette chambre.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé le tuer ? lui demanda enfin Chuck, sans pour autant quitter du regard la forêt qui n'en finissait pas en contrebas.

\- Peut-être pour t'éviter de finir en prison ! Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te signal que je suis ton ami et aussi celui de Blair. Et que la dernière chose qu'elle m'ait demandée, c'est de veiller sur toi ! Alors, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit là, ce sera comme ça, un point c'est tout ! explosa Nate.

Chuck se tourna vers son meilleur ami et comprit qu'il n'était pas juste avec lui. Nathaniel aussi souffrait de cette situation. Il était resté l'ami de Blair quand lui-même l'avait poussée dans les bras de ce sale type. C'était lui qui l'avait soutenu tout cet été. Et c'était lui qui l'avait convaincu de se rendre à Monaco pour la récupérer. Il n'avait jamais laissé tomber. En fait, il ne laissait jamais tomber personne, pas même lui, qui pourtant le méritait.

\- Excuse-moi Nathaniel, dit Chuck, c'est toi qui a raison, ça n'aiderait pas Blair.

Quelqu'un tambourina soudain à la porte et Serena alla ouvrir. C'était Vanua

-Ve…nez ….vi…te, haleta-t-il. Ils … ont… trou…vé… quel…que….cho…se.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser de question et repartit, en courant, le long du corridor, les trois New-Yorkais sur ses talons.

Arrivé à la route, il les fit monter dans une camionnette et dit quelques mots incompréhensibles au chauffeur qui démarra en trombe. Il dépassa les grilles du complexe hôtelier et s'engagea sur une route poussiéreuse menant dans la forêt.

\- C'est mon cousin, Levu, leur expliqua Vanua, après avoir repris son souffle. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'instruction et ne parle qu'hindoustani. Il ne travaille pas vraiment ici, enfin pas officiellement je veux dire, il me donne juste un coup de main de temps en temps. Il paraît qu'une femme de son village a trouvé un bout de tissu déchiré dans la jungle tropicale ce matin.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard n'osant imaginer ce que cela signifiait.

xoxox

Débouchant de la forêt, la camionnette s'arrêta enfin dans un village qui se dressait au milieu d'une clairière improbable. Le lieu paraissait aussi irréel que la situation mais Chuck ne s'attarda pas à ces considérations.

Levu s'adressa à une vielle femme en hindoustani, elle lui indiqua une petite cahute en bois, à une centaine de mètres de là. Une autre vieille femme, édentée, leur ouvrit la porte quand Vanua y frappa. Il s'entretint avec elle pendant de longues minutes puis la grand-mère disparut dans la « maison » une autre poignée de secondes interminables. Elle en ressortit avec un morceau de tissu bleu ciel dans une main qu'elle tendit à son interlocuteur.

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait appartenir à votre amie ? questionna Vanua

Serena prit le morceau de tissu qui n'était plus qu'un chiffon et le déplia devant elle.

\- C'est une robe Gucci ! dit-elle déconfite

\- Dis plutôt c'était ! commenta Nate, qui s'en voulu aussitôt en apercevant le regard de Chuck rivé sur le bout de tissu en lambeau.

\- Où a-t-elle trouvé ça ? questionna nerveusement ce dernier à l'adresse de Vanua

\- Dans la forêt, répéta l'homme qui se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir déjà expliqué.

\- Mais où dans la forêt ? questionna Chuck, le regard perçant.

\- Vous… vous ne songez tout de même pas…. Monsieur Chuck… ce ne serait pas raisonnable, je vous assure. La jungle est dangereuse, même pour nous alors pour un étranger…. Il faudrait qu'il soit fou pour s'y aventurer.


	31. Chasse au trésor

Le roi de l'Upper East Side regarda l'assemblée avec un air de défi.

\- Chuck ! souffla S qui commençait sérieusement à douter de la santé mentale de son frère.

\- Elle y est elle ! explosa-t-il. Tu ne crois quand même pas je vais l'y abandonner ?!

\- Personne ne parle de l'abandonner, on va appeler du secours…, tenta Nate

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je n'attendrai pas une minute de plus.

Le regard de Chuck était plus déterminé que jamais. Nate et Serena comprirent qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à le faire changer d'avis.

\- Monsieur, tenta encore une fois Vanua, je me rends bien compte que vous aimez cette fille mais sans vouloir vous faire peur. Vous ne connaissez rien à cette jungle, y survivre seule, pour une étrangère, ce serait un miracle.

\- Et toi, tu ne connais pas Blair Waldorf, dit Chuck refusant de céder au désespoir.

Il partit en direction du sentier qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres bordant le village.

\- Attendez ! cria Vanua

\- Si vous êtes vraiment décidé, vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul, je viens avec vous.

Il s'adressa à nouveau à Levu et à la vielle femme en hindoustani avant de déclarer.

\- Mon cousin va nous accompagner, c'est un très bon chasseur, il connaît bien cette partie de la forêt. Teneria dit qu'elle a trouvé le linge près de la source à environs trois heures de marche d'ici.

\- Chuck ! appela encore une fois Serena en larmes.

Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

\- J'ai déjà peut-être perdu ma meilleure amie, renifla-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras. Je ne veux pas aussi risquer de perdre mon frère.

\- Je suis déjà perdu sans elle ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents, le regard plus douloureux que jamais. Blair est toujours là, quelque part dans cette jungle ! Et toi tu voudrais que je reste là, les bras croisés, pendant qu'elle se bat pour survivre là-dedans ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, c'est juste que…

\- juste que quoi ?

\- La forêt est dangereuse même pour les autochtones et …

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas tergiverser plus longtemps, dit-il d'un ton qui mettait fin à toute discussion.

Serena ne répondit plus rien, elle savait que toutes argumentations seraient vaines, rien ne pourrait lui faire entendre raison.

\- On va rester ici nous, dit Nate qui ne voulait pas faire courir de risques supplémentaires à S, on va prévenir les autorités.

xoxox

La chaleur et l'humidité étaient étouffantes, Chuck suivait les deux cousins du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'était pas habitué à marcher, même à New York, et le sport ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, sauf le sport en chambre bien entendu. Il songea que la marche à travers la jungle devrait être classée discipline olympique.

La douleur martelait plus fort que jamais dans son crane et sa cicatrice sous les côtes le faisait atrocement souffrir. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas pris ses médicaments avec lui. Et quand bien même ! Il avait enlevé la sangle gauche du sac à dos, rempli de provisions et matériels en tous genres, que Levu lui avait tendu avant le départ, car il lui brûlait la peau à chaque mouvement.

Vanua aussi avait du mal à suivre Levu. Il avait perdu l'habitude de parcourir la jungle depuis son enfance. Ses parents s'étaient installés « en ville » alors qu'il avait à peine 10 ans, son père ayant trouvé du travail sur un chantier de construction de l'hôtel. Ce qui lui avait permis d'aller à l'école jusqu'à 16 ans et de se trouver une bonne place lui aussi. Il cria quelque chose dans sa langue natale à son cousin qui lui répondit en maugréant mais ralentit l'allure.

\- Levu a peur que nous ne soyons pas rentrés au village avant la nuit, expliqua Vanua à Chuck. Dés que le jour tombera, il fera trop noir pour nous déplacer parmi la végétation. En plus, si la saison des pluies est en retard cette année, elle a néanmoins, théoriquement, déjà commencée et si nous sommes pris dans un orage, nous n'aurons aucun abri. Il est pratiquement impossible d'avancer lorsque le sol de la jungle se transforme en boue et de dangereux sables mouvants peuvent se former n'importe où dans ces cas là.

Chuck ne répondit rien. Il se fichait bien du cours de sciences naturelles de Vanua. La seule chose qui lui importait c'était de retrouver la femme de sa vie saine et sauve, ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il était prêt à périr dans un orage ou a être englouti par des sables mouvants si cela pouvait les mettre à l'abri du danger. Il était déjà mort sans elle de toute façon. Il ne supporterait pas que la vie la lui reprenne. Il avait déjà trop souffert de l'absence des vivants et des morts. Peu lui importait de vivre si elle n'était plus à ses côtés pour partager ses joies et ses peines.

xoxox

Ils marchaient depuis bien plus de trois heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la source dont avait parlé la vieille femme édentée. Levu déposa son barda et s'agenouilla pour boire, signe que le moment de la pause était venu.

Mais le roi de l'Upper East Side n'avait aucunement l'intention de se reposer. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait qu'une idée, trouver un indice qui les mènent sur la piste de sa reine. Il s'assied sur une racine qui dépassait du sol et regarda tout autour de lui, il n'y avait que des arbres et du vert à perte de vue. Il était certain qu'il détesterait cette couleur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Pourtant, il dut bien s'avouer qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait presque épuisé ses dernières forces. Sa tête était prête à exploser et il avait mal chaque muscle de son corps, sans parler de sa cicatrice qui le brûlait comme si on lui avait enfoncé un fer rougi sous la peau.

Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur qu'il ressentit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se pencha au dessus de l'eau fraîche pour s'asperger le visage. Au fond du courant clair, un objet scintillait dans un rayon de soleil qui se frayait un chemin entre les feuillages.


	32. Jeu de piste

Chuck saisit l'objet d'une main tremblante, certain de l'avoir déjà vu au doigt de Blair. C'était la bague de fiançailles que ce crétin lui avait offerte. Il se saisit du rubis, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Son cœur s'affola.

\- Comment la bague était-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi B s'en serait-elle débarrassée ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il inspecta les abords de la rivière autour de lui plus en détails, une alliance reposait non loin, sur des rochers immergés par l'ondée.

Il se releva si brusquement qu'il en eut le tournis. Il fit quelques pas et tandis le bras avant de s'effondrer contre un arbre.

\- Monsieur ? s'inquiéta Vanua

Chuck regarda son « guide » et lui montra les joyaux dans la paume de sa main. Sa respiration était pantelante, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

\- C'est à votre amoureuse ?

Le prince noir fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, encore incapable de parler.

Vanua ne savait pas quoi penser de cette découverte. Il appela son cousin qui tentait de repérer des traces à quelques mètres de là. Ils échangèrent quelques phrases que Chuck ne comprenaient pas, ce qui le mit hors de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? haleta-t-il, ulcéré

\- Levu a trouvé des traces de lutte de ce côté, indiqua Vanua en levant la main vers un bosquet d'arbre d'où émergeait une sorte de dolmen miniature.

Le cœur de Chuck bondit dans sa poitrine.

\- Comment ça des traces de lutte ? questionna-t-il, rongé par l'inquiétude

\- Je ne sais pas mais l'herbe est tout aplatie et il y a du sang sur les cailloux qui bordent la rive.

La tête de C se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite, en rythme avec les pulsations qui résonnaient dans chacune des fibres de son corps. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle. Ce n'était pas être possible. NON ! Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça !

Il s'avança vers l'endroit désigné d'un pas chancelant. Il devait le voir de ses propres yeux. Levu et Vanua se portèrent à son secours pour le soutenir mais il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule. Il ne voulait pas de leur aide, il voulait juste la serrer dans ses bras.

Arrivé tout à côté du bosquet, là où la source tombait en cascade du haut d'une paroi rocheuse pour former une étendue d'eau claire avant de courir au milieu de la forêt, il vit l'herbe écrabouillée sur plusieurs mètres. Sur les galets gris qui tapissaient la grève, des formes rondes et rouges sombres, presque brunes ne laissaient aucun doute possible. Il s'agissait bien de sang séché.

\- BLAIR, hurla Chuck sans même réfléchir

Mais seul l'écho ricochant sur la roche grise au dessus du bassin translucide lui répondit.

\- BLAIR, s'égosilla à nouveau le jeune homme qui ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher.

A nouveau, seul le son de sa voix lui revint en guise de réponse.

\- BLAIR, s'époumona-t-il une troisième fois, le cœur et l'âme déchirés.

\- Monsieur, elle n'est pas ici, dit doucement Vanua derrière lui.

Mais Chuck ne l'entendait pas. Il ne ressentait qu'une immense souffrance qui lui glaçait le sang. Il avait froid, si froid, il tremblait de tous ses membres.

xoxox

Recroquevillée dans un coin de la caverne minuscule, Blair tentait de se positionner de la meilleure façon qui soit pour soulager sa cheville enflée et son poignet blessé.

Lorsqu'elle crut entendre son prénom à travers la cascade qui se fracassait quelques mètres plus bas, elle pensa d'abord à une hallucination. Mais la deuxième fois, son esprit se remit en alerte. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui l'appelait depuis l'autre côté.

Elle s'extirpa du trou exigu où elle avait trouvé refuge, se contorsionnant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, s'écorchant une épaule contre le mur rugueux et posa prudemment son pied sur la pierre détrempée pour se laisser glisser sur les fesses.

Son prénom résonna une troisième fois, déformé bizarrement, mais sans plus aucun doute à présent. Elle accéléra sa progression, rampante, et s'avança jusqu'au surplomb au dessus de la nappe d'eau.

Ses yeux mirent un peu de temps à s'habituer à la clarté car la grotte était sombre.

Elle fouilla l'endroit du regard et l'aperçut sur le bord de la rivière. Elle resta stupéfaite, un instant médusée de le voir là. Puis, un grand sourire illumina son visage, barbouillé par les larmes qu'elle avait versées quelques heures plutôt, en proie au désespoir.

\- Chuuuck ! s'égosilla-t-elle si fort qu'elle cru que ses cordes vocales allaient se rompre.

Il releva la tête et son cœur se remit à battre. Blair était là ! Assise sur les rocs d'où tombait la cascade, telle une sirène apparaissant au naufragé qu'il était. C'était comme si la vie s'insufflait à nouveau en lui.

Elle descendait le long des rochers, glissant comme une anguille tandis qu'il traversait le lagon pour la rejoindre, leurs cœurs battant, comme jamais encore au par avant.

Il nagea jusqu'au pied de la paroi sans la quitter du regard. Elle ne prit pas le temps de descendre jusqu'au bout et se laissa tomber dans l'eau, à côté de lui, dés qu'elle jugea la hauteur raisonnable. Une douleur lui transperça la cheville mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se colla contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son torse. Il lui enserra la taille et l'attira tout contre son corps. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser passionné tandis que leurs langues s'emmêlaient l'une à l'autre.

-Tu es là ! …..Tu es là ! murmura-t-elle, reprenant son souffle tandis que des larmes de joies inondaient son visage.

-Plus jamais, plus jamais, je te le promets ! chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il la serra plus étroitement encore, et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de sa reine.


	33. L'épopée fantastique

Sa reine était là, dans ses bras, vivante et riante, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il ne ressentait plus de maux de tête, ni même la brûlure de sa cicatrice. Elle soignait toutes ses douleurs, même physiques. Sa seule présence suffisait à son bonheur et le comblait de joie.

Ils nagèrent jusqu'à la rive, main dans la main. Aucun d'eux ne voulait briser le lien qui les réunissait enfin. Arrivant à l'endroit où il avait pied il se mit debout et l'attira plus près de lui. Elle sautilla sur une jambe, se raccrochant à lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent enfin de l'eau.

Levu et Vanua les accueillirent sur la grève, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

\- Les villageois ne nous croiront jamais, dit l'employé de l'hôtel en tendant une main à Blair.

Elle la saisit et boitilla jusqu'à un tronc couché, sans lâcher celle de Chuck. Il s'assied à côté d'elle et passa son bras droit autour des épaules de sa belle.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il enfin en la couvant du regard.

\- A part cette fichue cheville et mon poignet entaillé, je crois que ça va, dit-elle en désignant son pied gauche qui avait doublé de volume.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et ferma les yeux en frissonnant. Il n'osait pas lui demander si le bébé allait bien.

\- Et toi, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle le regardant au fond des yeux.

\- Mieux que jamais maintenant que je tu es dans mes bras, répondit-il sincèrement.

Elle caressa sa tempe et laissa sa main glisser le long de son visage qui portait encore les traces laissées par les gardes du corps de Louis. Elle frissonna elle aussi.

Il resserra son étreinte tandis qu'elle embrassait sa joue meurtrie du bout des lèvres. Chuck se souvint qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'épisode au commissariat de Monaco. Depuis qu'elle avait épousé ce sale type. Il sentit la colère monter en lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis ta nu…

Il ne pouvait pas prononcer ces mots là.

\- Depuis que tu as disparue, reprit-il

Elle se blottit contre lui au souvenir de cette horrible soirée où elle avait choisi de plonger dans l'océan.

\- Monsieur, il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas être surpris par la nuit, les interrompit Vanua.

Blair dévisagea le jeune Fidjien.

\- Je te présente Vanua, dit Chuck qui venait de réaliser que B ne savait pas qui étaient ces deux types. Il travaille à l'hôtel, c'est grâce à lui et à son cousin, Levu, si je suis arrivé jusqu'ici.

Vanua lui fit un grand sourire tandis que Levu grommelait dans son coin.

Blair ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'il baragouinait mais se leva maladroitement et passa son bras sous celui de Chuck. Levu lui tendit un grand bâton qu'il avait cassé en deux pour lui faire une sorte de béquille. Étant donné la grosseur de la branche, elle se demanda comment il avait bien pu la briser et se dit qu'il valait mieux obtempérer.

Elle profita du retour pour expliquer son aventure depuis le moment où elle avait sauté du balcon pour échapper à son mari jusqu'à celui où ils l'avaient retrouvée.

Après avoir lutté contre le courant de l'océan, elle s'était retrouvée dans la jungle et avait marché encore et encore à l'aveuglette, entre les arbres qui se ressemblaient tous, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un cours d'eau.

Étant donné la chaleur, et ne sachant combien de temps elle errerait dans la forêt, elle en avait conclu qu'il valait mieux avoir de l'eau fraîche à sa portée. Elle avait donc entreprit de remonter la rivière pensant qu'elle tomberait forcement, à un moment ou un autre, sur une infrastructure qui l'exploiterait. Mais elle avançait en réalité en sens inverse du village et avait fini par se retrouver à la source.

Avant de rebrousser chemin, elle avait entrepri de se rafraîchir et puisque le lagon était tout près, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en priver. Sa robe déchirée étant plus que superflue, elle l'avait tout simplement ôtée pour se baigner.

Les problèmes s'étaient posés lorsqu'elle avait été « attaquée » par un horrible iguane rayé géant. Elle avait eu si peur qu'elle avait glissée sur les galets en courant pour sortir de la rivière et qu'elle s'était tordu la cheville. S'étalant de tout son long sur la berge, elle s'était entaillée le poignet sur une roche coupante.

De rage, elle avait jeté ses bagues dans l'eau, avant de chercher un endroit pour se protéger de ses horribles reptiles. Toute possibilité de refaire le chemin parcouru étant réduite à néant, elle ne voulait pas passer une autre nuit exposée aux bêtes sauvages qui erraient dans la jungle.

Vanua sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit raconter la partie où elle avait été « attaquée » par un iguane et Levu éclata franchement de rire lorsque son cousin lui traduisit. Puis, d'un coup, il cessa de rire et la considéra d'un œil stupéfié.

\- Vous avez dit que vous aviez vu un iguane « rayé » ? questionna Vanua qui traduisait toujours. Vous en êtes certaine ?

\- Évidement que j'en suis sûre, cet horrible chose, immense, était juste à côté de moi, perché à une branche, prêt à se joindre à moi pour une petite baignade ! S'il n'avait pas été si vert, je l'aurais sans doute aperçu plutôt. Mais tout est vert ici ! Je détesterai cette couleur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, répondit-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

Chuck sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle le regarda, sans comprendre.

\- Je t'aime, lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-elle en lui effleurant les lèvres.

Levu se stoppa net et se retourna vers le couple, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, expliqua son cousin, mais ce que vous avez vu, s'il est bien comme vous le décrivez, c'est un iguane rayé. C'est une espèce protégée. Il n'en n'existe pratiquement plus aucun spécimen sur cette île.

\- Et bien celui-là existe bel et bien, je vous assure et franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi on le protégerait !

\- En tout cas, la légende dit que les personnes qui en croise un auront de la chance et du bonheur jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, termina Vanua.

\- Pour un peu, il va me dire que c'est ce lézard qui m'a sauvée, bougonna B.

\- C'est un peu vrai, renchérit Chuck en souriant. Si tu avais suivi le cours d'eau dans l'autre sens, tu n'aurais plus été là au moment où on est arrivé.

\- Vous voyez ! commenta le jeune Fidjien.

Un coup de tonnerre résonna dans le lointain. Blair se pressa tout contre celui qu'elle tenait pour son véritable sauveur. Levu reprit la route sans attendre.


	34. Le village

Ils marchaient à travers la jungle depuis des heures. Le crépuscule commençait à poindre le bout de son nez. Le vent s'était levé et l'air, en plus d'être chaud et humide avait recouvré cette ambiance électrique qui caractérisait les débuts d'orages. Dans le ciel, zébré par moment d'énormes éclairs, grondait le tonnerre.

Blair, soutenue par Chuck, progressait lentement sur le sol jonché de lianes rampantes et de racines. La béquille improvisée lui sciait l'aisselle et son pied nu était à nouveau en sang.

Ils n'avaient fait que quelques haltes depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la source. Levu les pressants sans cesse de rentrer au plus vite. Elle n'aurait jamais cru être aussi loin du village. Et dire que Chuck avait fait tout ce chemin dans la jungle, sous la chaleur et l'humidité accablantes pour venir la secourir.

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Elle sentait son bras dans son dos et sa main droite posée sur sa taille. Il la maintenait fermement contre lui, la serrant au plus près, de façon à l'aider à avancer à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. En fait, il la portait plus qu'il ne la soutenait. Elle se raccrochait à lui de toutes ses forces.

Les premières gouttes tombèrent alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à l'orée du bois et B vit se dessiner devant elle de minuscules bicoques disséminées dans une clairière incongrue au milieu de ces arbres immenses. Le paysage était surréaliste, comme toute cette histoire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée, entourés par les autochtones qui les regardaient, éberlués. Elle se laissa tomber sur la première souche d'arbre venue. Une vieille femme s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Blair recula instinctivement. Tous ces énergumènes lui faisaient peur. Elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. La femme lui fit un sourire édenté et lui tendit une loque bleue ciel, qu'elle déposa sur ses genoux, quand B refusa de la prendre.

Chuck s'agenouilla à ses côtés et passa son bras autour d'elle, protecteur, ce qui la rassura un peu. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule comme pour leur échapper.

Tout à coup, un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres roula dans les nuages déchirés. Immédiatement après, un arc de lumière illumina tout le hameau. Les villageois se dispersèrent en une fraction de seconde.

\- Venez, dit Vanua, il faut se mettre à l'abri.

\- Grimpe, ordonna Chuck en lui offrant son dos.

Blair passa ses bras autour de son cou et il l'emporta à la suite des deux cousins jusqu'à une cahute en bois.

Une fois à l'intérieur, C la laissa glisser lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne pied.

Levu disparut par la porte d'où il venait d'entrer.

\- Il va chercher Vétu, la guérisseuse, expliqua Vanua. En attendant installez-vous comme vous pouvez, je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec les suites de l'hôtel mais c'est tout ce que nous avons pour l'instant.

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce je viens de traverser, grommela B, tout de même déconfite en observant l'endroit.

Après la jungle et la grotte, l'habitation, plus petite que son dressing, qui ne contenait que trois pièces en tout et pour tout, lui paraissait néanmoins rassurante, à défaut d'être accueillante.

\- Où sont nos amis ? s'enquit Chuck

\- Je vais me renseigner, répondit Vanua en disparaissant lui aussi par la porte.

B tressaillit quand le tonnerre résonna à nouveau. L'éclair qui suivit éclaira la pièce d'une lumière lugubre. Chuck l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Tout ira bien maintenant, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait convaincante.

Elle se blottit contre lui et passa une main sur son torse, lui arrachant un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle frôla ses côtes.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

Il l'embrassa tendrement en guise de réponse.

\- Non, je suis sérieuse, reprit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

En équilibre sur une seule jambe, elle perdit de sa stabilité et il la rattrapa in extremis.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'assoit, dit-il en avisant des coussins dans le coin de la pièce.

Levu revint quelques minutes plus tard, il était accompagné d'une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs et au teint mat, à peine plus âgée qu'eux. Cette dernière leur fit un sourire de bien venue et d'encouragement en déposant des fioles sur l'unique petite table, au centre de la pièce. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de B qui s'était lovée contre Chuck, sur les coussins.

La guérisseuse frotta délicatement sa cheville enflée avec une espèce d'onguent qui avait une forte odeur mentholée avant de l'emballée dans de grandes feuilles dont les deux New-Yorkais étaient bien incapable de répéter le nom qu'elle avait prononcé.

Elle donna ensuite à la brunette une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide verdâtre et lui indiqua par gestes qu'elle devait en recouvrir les écorchures de ses pieds et l'entaille de son poignet.

\- Encore du vert, râla B qui ne se fit tout de même pas prier pour suivre les conseils de la jeune inconnue.

Chuck attrapa la fiole et en appliqua un peu sur l'épaule qu'elle s'était râpée en sortant de l'antre. Blair frissonna au contact de la caresse de ses doigts sur sa peau nue.


	35. Nuit de tempête

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Vanua trempé. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage.

\- Vos amis sont partis voir la police avec Tamura, un des fils de notre chef, les informa-t-il, ils ne reviendront pas ici avant demain matin. Personne ne se risquera dans la jungle par une nuit d'orage.

Vétu échangea quelques informations en hindoustani avec lui avant qu'il ne reprenne à l'adresse de Blair.

\- Essayez de garder votre pied surélevé. L'onguent devrait faire effet pour atténuer la douleur. Demain je vous conduirai à l'hôpital, à quelques heures d'ici. Nous prendrons le premier hydravion. La sève d'aloé vera devrait aider à cicatriser vos blessures. Vous pouvez en appliquer autant que vous voulez, Vétu vous laisse la fiole.

\- Et pour Chuck ? questionna B, toujours inquiète, en lui jetant un regard en coin car elle savait qu'il désapprouverait son intervention.

Elle le vit grimacer mais il ne riposta pas.

Sa reine s'écarta de lui et tira sur le pan de sa chemise tandis que Vétu s'approchait du jeune homme. Elle inspecta la plaie qui avait prit une couleur écarlate sous le pansement. Les bords de la cicatrice étaient anormalement gonflés par les efforts qu'il avait procurés lors de leur petite expédition dans la jungle.

Elle désigna la petite fiole qu'elle leur avait laissée et déposa de grandes feuilles, semblables à celle qu'elle avait utilisée pour sa cheville, dans la main de la jeune américaine avec un sourire bien veillant. Puis, Les trois autochtones quittèrent la pièce, laissant les deux amoureux seuls pour la nuit.

\- Je vais bien, dit le prince noir sur un ton brusque qu'il regretta aussitôt

\- Tant mieux ! Pourvu que ça continue alors ! répliqua B en lui jetant un regard perçant.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et effleura son menton avec son pouce.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, expliqua-t-il sur un ton radouci.

\- Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et moi non plus, murmura-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux et insinua sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de celle de B. Tandis qu'elle laissait courir sa main sur sa peau, il sentit le désir monter en lui. Arrivée à hauteur de ses côtes, elle arracha ce qui restait de pansement tellement vite qu'il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle s'écarta de son étreinte avec un air de victoire.

\- Hé ! protesta-t-il plus étonné qu'autre chose

Elle le regarda avec défi, un sourire narquois affiché sur son beau visage.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? se piqua-t-il au jeu.

Il retrouvait enfin la vraie Blair et il adorait ça. Il l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément, mais elle mit fin à ce petit jeu bien trop tôt au goût du jeune homme.

\- N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller, résista-t-elle en se penchant pour attraper la petite fiole remplie de sève.

\- Qui ça moi ? s'indigna-t-il faussement.

Elle ne répliqua pas et versa un peu de liquide sur la paume de sa main

\- Maintenant, voyons ça de plus près, dit-elle en se courbant pour l'appliquer sur la cicatrice rougie.

Elle passa ses doigts délicats sur sa peau entaillée, Chuck en eut la chair de poule.

\- Désolée si je te fais mal, s'excusa-t-elle

\- Tu ne me fais pas mal, au contraire, tu n'imagines pas le bien que tu me fais, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle couvrit la plaie avec les feuilles géantes que lui avait confiées Vétu et les noua autour de la taille de son roi comme elle l'avait vu le faire. Puis, les yeux embués, elle posa son front contre le sien.

\- Pardon, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Il se recula, estomaqué.

\- Pardon de quoi ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers son torse

\- Tout ça c'est ma faute, murmura-t-elle

Il déglutit avant de répondre d'une voix amère

\- Le seul responsable de tout ça, c'est ce connard que tu as cru bon d'épouser pour me protéger. Et si quelqu'un est à blâmer ici, c'est moi ! Si je ne t'avais pas poussée dans ses bras, on en serait pas là ! Comment ais-je pu croire qu'il te rendrait heureuse ? se reprocha-t-il.

Elle releva le menton pour le fixer, il y avait tant de souffrance dans ses yeux sombres. Elle lui caressa la tempe et passa ses doigts dans une mèche des cheveux de Chuck.

\- Parce que je te l'ai dit, tout simplement, affirma-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Elle posa à nouveau sa tête contre celle de Chuck et ferma les yeux puis reprit d'une voix suppliante, après un court silence :

\- Ne laisse plus jamais personne nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, s'il te plait, pas même moi.

Elle laissa couler ses larmes en silence alors qu'il tentait de la rassurer :

\- Après ce qu'on vient de vivre, tu crois encore que je pourrais laisser qui que ce soit nous séparer ?

Elle secoua la tête et l'enfouit dans son cou. Il la plaqua contre lui, si fort qu'elle pouvait sentir résonner le cœur de Chuck dans sa propre poitrine. Entre ses bras, elle se sentait désormais en sécurité.

Elle fut bientôt secouée par d'énormes sanglots. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre, de se perdre. Elle avait besoin de laisser s'échapper toute cette crainte, toute cette peine, qui la submergeait tout à coup. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et y déposa un baiser tendre et fort à la fois.

Après avoir pleuré plusieurs heures, elle finit par s'endormir, cramponnée à lui, morte de fatigue.

Pourtant épuisé lui aussi, il ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer l'œil. Il avait trop peur qu'elle ne disparaisse durant son sommeil. Dehors, il entendit le silence s'instaurer.

Les éléments, déchaînés, se turent petit à petit.

Le calme revenait après la tempête.


	36. Les 4 mousquetaires

B s'éveilla au petit matin et sourit en l'observant dormir. Il était si beau, même si son visage portait encore les traces des derniers événements. « Je me battrai pour toi » avait-il dit. Et le mieux c'est qu'il l'avait fait, pour de vrai. Il était venu la chercher à des milliers de kilomètres de Manhattan, en pleine jungle, bravant tous les dangers pour la rejoindre.

Elle jubila intérieurement. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais douter de son amour, parce que là, il battait des records de prouesses. Lui qui avait mis tant de temps à lui avouer ses sentiments. Jamais elle n'aurait osé en espérer autant de sa part. Chuck Bass, cette fois tu es à ma merci, pensa-t-elle.

Un petit coup à la porte lui fit tourner la tête. Vétu s'approcha en silence et s'agenouilla pour ausculter sa « patiente » Elle ôta la feuille géante de la cheville de B et constata que celle-ci avait reprit un volume normal. Elle lui sourit amicalement et l'invita à la suivre d'un geste de la main.

Aidé par la jeune guérisseuse, Blair se mit debout et posa précautionneusement son pied au sol, la douleur avait presque disparue. La jeune fille au teint mat l'entraîna au dehors. Elle la suivit à contre cœur, mais se raisonna. Il valait mieux laisser Chuck dormir encore un peu. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité et puis, le repos du guerrier, c'était sacré non ?

xoxox

Un bruit sourd sortit Chuck de son sommeil. Il se redressa brusquement en réalisant qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Il regarda autour de lui, une grande feuille ointe était posée sur la table. Elle ne pouvait pas être loin avec sa cheville en mauvais état, se dit-il pour se rassurer.

Il se leva prestement et dénoua les feuilles-pansements que Blair avait nouées autour de son corps. Au moins il n'avait pas rêvé, des éléments matériels concrétisaient les événements de la veille.

Il quitta la cabane et se retrouva nez à nez avec Vanua qui transportait des branches.

\- Bonjour, vous avez bien dormi ?

Un vacarme assourdissant parvint à leurs oreilles depuis la forêt. Chuck en repéra l'origine et constata que plusieurs hommes s'attelaient à abattre un arbre. C'était ce qui l'avait réveillé.

\- L'orage a fait pas mal de dégâts, commenta le jeune Fidjien.

\- Tu sais où est Blair ? demanda le roi de l'Upper East Side qui se fichait de la forêt comme d'une guigne.

\- Elle est chez Vétu, répondit Vanua, en l'y emmenant.

Il frappa à la porte et la propriétaire des lieux vint ouvrir la porte. Elle les accueillit avec un grand sourire et les invita à entrer dans sa demeure. Chuck pénétra dans la cahute minuscule. Vétu l'invita à pénétrer dans la deuxième pièce avec un autre grand sourire. Il s'exécuta, elle était là, assise par terre, mangeant une sorte de bouillie orangée avec une cuillère en bois.

\- Tu as faim ? l'interrogea Blair. C'est délicieux tu sais, ajouta-t-elle devant son air sidéré.

Elle rit, puis se leva et claudiqua jusqu'à lui. Elle se coula dans ses bras, nouant les siens autour de son cou. Leurs lèvres jointes dans un baiser passionné, il la serra tout contre lui.

-Eh, ça suffit comme ça ! laissez-en pour tout à l'heure ! dit tout à coup S.

Blair regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son roi et vit ses amis, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Nate ! Serena ! cria-t-elle en les enlaçant tour à tour.

Sa meilleure amie se mit à pleurer comme une madelaine, refusant de la lâcher. B aussi versa sa petite larme, mais plus discrètement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle se laissait aller avec l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur qu'elle devait abandonner toute dignité, même au milieu d'une bande de paysans des îles Fidji.

Nate adressa un regard complice à son meilleur ami qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Chuck lui adressa un petit signe de tête, en toute discrétion.

\- Raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé, je veux tous les détails, réclama S à la reine de l'Upper East Side.

Ils s'assirent autour de la petite table de Vétu pour partager le petit déjeuné traditionnel du village. Une sorte de bouillie orangée, composée d'ignames et de racine de taro, dont le gout se rapprochait de la purée de châtaigne.

Installée tous les quatre, ils étaient à nouveau réunis comme avant. Nate et Serena écoutaient leur amie raconter comment elle avait échappée à Louis, puis à une mort certaine au fond d'une caverne lugubre.

Chuck, lui, serrait les dents, revivant chaque instant à mesure que les mots se bousculaient dans la bouche de la femme qu'il aimait. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, regrettant de ne pas avoir tué ce taré quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

Nate, qui n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait, gardait son ami à l'œil. Si ça avait été Serena, il aurait sûrement descendu ce salopard. Il n'ignorait pas que Chuck voudrait se venger du Prince, pour lui-même et pour Blair. Quand à Queen B, elle semblait redevenue elle-même, et ne raterait donc pas l'occasion de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son mari.

\- Bon alors, c'est quoi le plan ? intervint l'héritier des Archibald quand le brune eut terminé son récit.

Une lueur maléfique passa dans les prunelles du prince des ténèbres lorsqu'il prit la parole. Les yeux de sa reine brillaient, tandis qu'il exposait son plan. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis au point un bon petit complot. Elle en était survoltée. Ce dégénéré allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à Blair Waldorf. Même Serena ne demandait qu'à le réduire en poussière.

xoxox

Vanua apparut sur le seuil alors qu'ils venaient à peine de régler les derniers détails de leurs représailles. Les quatre amis se raidirent et le visage de Chuck se ferma instantanément. Blair et lui se levèrent en même temps. Serena encouragea son amie d'un demi-sourire qui lui sourit en retour, avec anxiété et glissa sa main dans celle de C. Il serra la main B et l'emmena à la suite de leur guide. Les deux autres amoureux leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la camionnette de Levu, qui emmenait la rescapée vers la clinique de la capitale. S posa une main sur le bras de sa meilleure amie qui tentait d'être brave, mais l'angoisse transparaissait dans les yeux de la brunette.


	37. Concert privé

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Chuck, au médecin qui sortait de la chambre de Blair.

\- Elle va bien, des contusions et des ecchymoses ainsi que des coupures et piqûres d'insectes divers en plus d'une cheville foulée, mais compte tenu de la situation, elle a beaucoup de chance. Les remèdes que lui a appliqués la jeune fille du village sont très efficaces. Néanmoins, je lui ai prescrit des antihistaminiques, en rapport avec sa grossesse, bien entendu. Compte tenue de celle-ci, elle ne peut prendre aucun anti-inflammatoires, il faut donc qu'elle ménage son pied le plus possible dans les deux semaines à venir.

\- Comptez sur moi, elle se reposera, lui assura C.

\- A première vue, tout va bien pour le bébé aussi, mon collègue obstétricien vous donnera un diagnostique plus complet quand il passera tout à l'heure.

Son bip sonna et il s'excusa en s'éloignant.

xoxox

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Blair observa Chuck entrer et s'installer en face d'elle. Il était aussi angoissé qu'elle. Elle se pencha vers lui et caressa les marques sur son visage, avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

\- Quelque soit le résultat des examens, tu es mon héros, lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde

\- On m'a déjà traité de toutes sortes de noms, mais sûrement jamais celui-là ! tenta-t-il de plaisanter avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Il y a un début à tout ! répliqua-t-elle

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Et puis, de toute manière, tu es le mien, rien qu'à moi ! Et je ne partage pas ! répondit-elle encore, à la manière d'une petite fille boudeuse, pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tant mieux, parce que, moi non plus, je ne partage pas !

Elle l'embrassa encore et il l'enlaça. Il était si tendu qu'elle sentit son corps qui tremblait.

\- Hum hum, je suis le docteur Kwan, obstétricien, se présenta un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Nous allons procéder à une échographie pour être sur que tout va bien pour vous et votre bébé, dit-il en s'approchant.

Chuck, maintenant debout près du lit, vit entrer une jeune femme avec l'appareil en question.

B remonta sa blouse d'hôpital et le médecin appliqua du gel sur son ventre.

\- Nous allons commencer par vérifier qu'il n'y pas de décollement du placenta, ni de perte de liquide amniotique.

Blair attrapa la main de Chuck, avant que le médecin n'appose l'embout caoutchouteux sur sa peau, et il entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens.

\- Vous venez d'entamer la seconde moitié de votre grossesse d'après votre dossier médical, indiqua le docteur Kwan.

Blair acquiesça en silence, tandis qu'il baladait l'embout sur le corps de Blair et observait l'échographe quelques minutes, avant de déclarer :

\- Tout ça est très bien, il n'y a aucun signe de lésion.

B et C poussèrent tout les deux un profond soupire de soulagement.

Le médecin manipula une molette, sur le côté de la machine et déplaça l'embout sur son ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent les formes d'un petit être qui gigotait. Elle sentit les doigts de Chuck enserrer les siens un peu plus fort.

\- Connaissez-vous déjà le sexe, où bien voulez-vous garder la surprise ?

Les futurs jeunes parents s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif et complice avant que Blair ne réponde par la négative aux deux questions.

\- Alors, toutes mes félicitations, vous allez avoir un beau petit gars ! dit l'obstétricien avec un grand sourire.

Un sentiment inconnu explosa dans le cœur de Chuck.

\- Et maintenant, le clou du spectacle, c'est le moment préféré des futures mamans en général, indiqua le médecin.

Il tourna à nouveau la molette de l'appareil et l'image disparue. Le son d'un cheval au galop se fit entendre, d'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus fort à mesure que l'embout se déplaçait.

\- Que... Est-ce que c'est … ? demanda Blair qui sentait monter du plus profond d'elle-même une émotion encore jamais ressentie.

\- Les battements de son cœur, oui, termina le médecin.

\- Ils sont si rapides !commenta-t-elle à nouveau inquiète.

\- C'est parce que son cœur est encore tout petit, expliqua le Docteur Kwan

Il éteignit la machine et en sortit un CD qu'il tendit à sa patiente.

\- Tenez ! Cadeau ! C'est quand même mieux comme souvenir que votre aventure au milieu de la jungle tropicale, non ?

\- Oui, mais le sauvetage était mémorable, répondit Blair qui se saisit de l'objet avec une sourire radieux.

Le médecin à peine sortit de la pièce, elle s'agenouilla sur son lit et se jeta au cou du futur papa.

\- Tu as entendu ça ? rit-elle en « sautillant » sur les couvertures avec excitation

\- J'ai entendu, oui, répondit-il, en l'embrassant passionnément, avant de poser une main sur son ventre.

Il la serra à nouveau tout contre lui et posa ses lèvres dans son cou, juste en dessous du lobe de son oreille.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Il desserra son étreinte pour l'observer. Elle aimait ça d'habitude.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais un immense sourire naquit à nouveau sur son visage, en même temps qu'un gloussement se faisait entendre dans sa gorge. Il resta interdit, décontenancé, par son attitude.

\- Il à bougé !

\- Quoi ? dit-il car il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- Le bébé … il bouge ! Donne ta main, vite !

Elle apposa la main de C sur son abdomen, là où elle avait ressentit comme une espèce de chatouillis intérieur.

\- Je ne sens rien, tu es sur que ….?

\- Chut ! Attend ! lui fit-elle.

Elle déplaça un peu sa main sur la gauche.

\- Là, …tu sens ? demanda-t-elle visiblement aux anges.

Mais lui ne percevait rien.

Soudain, il décela comme un coup très faible qui effleurait la paume de sa main et glissait le long de ses doigts. C'était pratiquement imperceptible, mais il était certain de l'avoir ressenti. Un large sourire éclaira son visage à lui aussi.

\- Tu l'as senti ?

Il acquiesça en silence.

Son fils grandissait en elle, elle était merveilleuse.

\- Merci, chuchota-il à son oreille.


	38. Game over

Blair s'éveilla lentement, dans la chambre minuscule. Elle sentait son bras autour de ses épaules. La tête posée sur la poitrine de Chuck, elle écouta son cœur battre. Il remua un peu, mais elle ne bougea pas, elle ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et elle sourit, sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bonjour, soleil de ma vie, dit-il, la voix encore endormie

\- Bonjour, héros de mes nuits, répondit-elle d'une voix identique

Il caressa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, profitant encore de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Dans la chambre contiguë, Nate regardait Serena.

\- Ca fait plus de douze heures, dit-il

\- Ils ont encore besoin de récupérer, lui répondit-elle en écoutant à la porte

\- Je ne te demanderai même pas quel sens tu donnes à cette phrase !

\- Chut !

\- Tu entends quelque chose ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- On devrait peut-être aller voir !

Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et entrouvrit la porte, le silence régnait dans la pièce voisine. Elle s'y glissa furtivement, suivie de son petit ami et sourit en les voyants tendrement enlacés.

\- Il faut vraiment que je récupère cette clé, ironisa Chuck en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en s'étirant. Blair se releva sur un coude, boudeuse.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle à son amie

\- L'heure du brunch, Vanua ne va plus tarder, répondit la belle blonde.

La brune se leva, imitée par son petit ami, il était plus que temps de se venger.

xoxox

Nate frappa à la porte du Prince Louis. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un regard glacial.

\- Je suis venu en paix, dit le New-Yorkais en levant les mains, n'oublie pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie.

\- Ou est ton ami le crétin ?

\- Il cuve dans sa chambre. Et, ce n'est plus mon ami depuis longtemps, mais il reste malgré tout le frère de ma petite amie, souligna-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Louis, méfiant

\- Je viens aux nouvelles, B est toujours mon amie, elle. Donc, si jamais je peux être utile... Je suis passé dans la salle qui sert de Q.G. mais personne n'a voulu me parler. Alors, je m'adresse au seul qui maîtrise un tant soi peu la situation.

Louis fit signe à son garde du corps de quitter la pièce et sortit deux petites bouteilles du mini bar, il avait peut-être bien trouvé un allié inattendu.

xoxox

Au même moment, l'officier de police dans la capitale, qui avait été alerté de la disparition d'une jeune fille par un couple de New-Yorkais avant le terrible orage, prenait note de la déposition de Mademoiselle Blair Waldorf. Il avait accepté, par amitié pour un de ses anciens camarades de classe, d'attendre un peu avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit lorsque la jeune fille en question avait été retrouvée saine et sauve.

Chuck, de son côté, avait un long entretien téléphonique avec Ernest Hathaway tandis que Serena appelait un éditeur californien qu'elle connaissait bien, pour lui proposer une biographie, un peu atypique, de la famille Grimaldi.

xoxox

A 19h30, Nathaniel Archibald frappa à nouveau à la porte du Prince de Monaco.

\- Nate ? On ne devait pas se retrouver au Q.G. dans une heure ? demanda Louis

\- Il faut que je te parle, répondit-il, en pénétrant dans la suite

\- Ou, plus exactement, il faut que, Nous parlions, reprit Serena, qui s'invita elle aussi.

Louis, flairant un piège, voulu sortir de la pièce, mais Chuck y entra à son tour et claqua la porte derrière lui. Son ennemi recula, instinctivement, de quelques pas.

\- Tu veux t'amuser ? demanda C avec un sourire sadique

Louis porta la main à son poignet.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? interrogea N, en désignant la montre qu'il avait à la main. Je te l'ai empruntée tout à l'heure, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- C'est toi et nous maintenant ! dit S, s'approchant plus près de lui.

Louis ouvrit des yeux ronds. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ?

Il recula encore et se retrouva dos au mur près de la porte de la salle de bain, exactement comme Blair l'avait été ce soir là. Mais, les meubles déplacés, lui coupaient toute échappatoire.

\- Mon garde du corps sera là d'une minute à l'autre, haleta-t-il

\- Je ne crois pas, non ! dit C qui jubilait maintenant.

N et C empoignèrent le Prince et l'emmenèrent, de force, sur le balcon, tandis qu'il se débattait, les imaginant déjà le jeter dans l'océan pour venger la disparition de B.

\- C'est elle qui a sauté, cria-t-il, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

\- Regarde, dit Chuck, l'obligeant à se pencher dangereusement au-dessus de la balustrade.

Dans les eaux sous le balcon, stationnait un bateau de la police locale avec, à son bord, une fille brune qui semblait donner des explications aux agents en uniforme. Blair Waldorf leva la tête et fit un petit signe de la main à ses amis avec un grand sourire. Louis n'en crut pas ses yeux, mais d'où sortait-elle ?

Chuck le fit basculer encore un peu plus au dessus de l'océan, manquant le faire tomber pour de bon.

\- Si jamais, tu tentes encore de l'approcher, ou même d'entrer en contact avec elle, de quelque manière que ce soit, je te jure que je te tue, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

xoxox

Quelques heures plus tard, les médias relayaient l'information selon laquelle le Prince Louis Grimaldi avait été arrêté par la police de Fidji.

Elle referma son téléphone, après avoir envoyé un tas d'informations croustillantes.

Échec et Mat ! se dit-elle, se sentant, enfin, redevenue Blair Waldorf.

Elle rejoignit ses amis dans la chambre voisine

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as promis à Hathaway en échange de la coopération de Goodline ? demandait Nate à Chuck.

\- Ma dernière acquisition, que je lui avais soufflée à Los Angeles. De toute manière, j'ai horreur de ce climat. Rien ne vaut New York, dit-il, en levant son verre.

\- A New York ! Répétèrent les trois autres en levant leur verre à leur tour


	39. Retour gagnant

Deux jours plus tard, Blair terminait sa valise. Elle la ferma d'un coup sec et jeta un regard circulaire autour la pièce. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler entre ses omoplates en repensant à ce à quoi elle avait échappé depuis son arrivée sur l'île.

Elle revit le regard assassin de son mari, encadré par les deux policiers qui l'emmenaient vers le commissariat le plus proche.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Chuck qui venait de la rejoindre dans la suite nuptiale.

Elle acquiesça sans dire un mot, la gorge serrée. Elle ne doutait pas que la famille Grimaldi viendrait à la rescousse du Prince de Monaco.

\- Tout ira bien maintenant, dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

B frissonna, il constata que ses doigts étaient glacés malgré le climat tropical qui régnait dans la pièce.

\- C'est fini ! Ce taré ne s'approchera plus jamais de toi, je ne le laisserai plus te faire de mal, déclara le roi de l'Upper East Side, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa belle.

Elle arrêta son geste pour profiter de la sensation de la paume chaude de Chuck contre sa joue froide. Fermant à demi les yeux, elle y puisa la force nécessaire pour reprendre le dessus.

\- Emmène-moi loin d'ici, dit-elle fermement. Je veux rentrer chez nous.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres ma reine, répondit-il avec le petit sourire en coin qui la faisait tant craquer.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

En passant devant la réception, Chuck serra la main de Vanua, qui avait refusé le chèque qu'il lui proposait avec dignité, mais avait accepté le poste de sous directeur que lui avait gracieusement proposé John Goodline sur l'ordre d'Hathaway.

Nate et Serena attendaient leurs amis près de la jeep qui devait les emmener à l'embarcadère pour prendre l'hydravion. N fit un petit signe de la main à Levu qui nettoyait le parterre de fleur devant l'entrée principale. Il arborait fièrement le badge des employés de l'hôtel sur son gilet de travail et lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

xoxox

Dans l'avion privé qui les ramenait vers Manhattan, Nate observait Blair et Serena qui riaient et papotaient. Confortablement installées dans leur fauteuil en cuir, elles consultaient les dernières infos croustillantes de Gossip Girl, sans se priver des commentaires acerbes qui les accompagnaient.

\- On dirait que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, dit Chuck en lui tendant un verre de scotch.

\- On dirait bien, oui. Pourvu ça continue comme ça, répondit-il avec un regard lourd de sens.

\- J'y veillerai, compte sur moi.

\- Je sais,… mais elle est toujours mariée, hésita-t-il.

Chuck le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu crois peut-être que j'ai oublié ce « détail », répliqua-t-il, amer.

Nate était désolé pour lui, il ne voyait pas bien comment il allait pouvoir résoudre ça tout en protégeant B, quand bien même il était Chuck Bass.

\- Merci, dit tout à coup C entre ses dents.

Nate le dévisagea, déconcerté. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait remercier sincèrement qui que ce soit.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle depuis tout cet été et d'être resté son ami … et le mien, termina-t-il sans le regarder vraiment.

\- Les amis sont faits pour fait pour ça, non ? répliqua Nate en levant son verre.

\- Alors aux amis, reprit C en portant le verre à sa bouche.

xoxox

\- Monsieur Chuck, claironna Dorota en accourant vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Elle posa une main sur son bras avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je sais que c'est un geste déplacé mais je suis tellement contente de vous revoir. Ce que vous avez fait pour Miss Blair, c'est si romantique.

Son accent polonais donnait une résonance encore plus particulière au dernier mot.

\- Elle est là ? interrogea C sans prendre la peine de relever la remarque.

\- Elle se repose, la matinée a été plutôt agitée, répondit-elle

C grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissée à peine une semaine après leur retour, mais il avait été obligé de se rendre à Los Angeles pour entériner la vente de l'hôtel qu'il avait promis à Hathaway. Et N et S avaient promis de ne pas la laisser seule. Ils étaient même venus dormir chez les Waldorf avec elle.  



	40. Est-ce que tu me suis ?

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, B était allongée sur son lit, pensive. Il l'observa un instant, elle était tellement belle. Elle s'assied et lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Tu m'as manquée, dit-il

\- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Trop long, beaucoup trop long sans toi. J'en ai profité pour ramener toutes mes affaires.

\- Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie que tu repartes encore.

\- Moi non plus, dit-il, basculant avec elle sur le matelas.

L'I-phone de B sonna et il sentit le corps de la jeune fille se raidir. Elle se releva brusquement et coupa la musique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Chuck, les sens en alerte.

Elle lui tendit l'appareil, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, l'écran affichait 25 appels en absences de Louis ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine d'un autre numéro non enregistré et autant de messages qu'elle avait ignorés.

\- Je vais tuer ce salopard, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se leva, hors de lui et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à faire les cents pas devant le lit de B. Celle-ci lui apporta un journal et y désigna un article d'une main tremblante.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il, le président français a obtenu l'extradition de ce dégénéré ?

\- Grâce à l'appui du premier ministre britannique, indiqua B d'une petite voix.

Dans ses yeux brillaient à nouveau la crainte, Chuck l'enlaça.

\- C'est mon mari, déclara-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Une lueur douloureuse dans le regard du prince noir la fit encore plus culpabilisée. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur.

L'I-phone chanta à nouveau et C, l'attrapant à la volée, le porta à son oreille.

\- Blair ? dit la voix de Louis à l'autre bout du fil

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus entrer en contact avec elle de quelques manières que ce soit ! fulmina Chuck.

\- C'est ma femme, répliqua le Prince, sans se démonter.

\- Elle ne le restera pas longtemps, aboya C

\- Que tu crois ! Mais les divorces peuvent prendre des années quand les deux parties ne sont pas d'accord, ajouta Louis, cynique. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais vous faciliter les choses !

\- Ne joue pas à ça…

\- Sinon quoi, le coupa Louis. Que pourrais-tu bien me prendre que tu n'ais déjà pris ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, pas même ma réputation après votre petit numéro aux Fidjies. Maintenant, passe-moi cette salope.

\- Tu peux toujours crever, dit Chuck en raccrochant.

Il était blême, ce qui ne rassura pas B, bien au contraire.

\- Il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser partir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

\- On va trouver une solution.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais je te jure que je vais trouver, j'engagerai tous les avocats de la terre s'il le faut.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu n'y crois pas toi-même, pleura-t-elle.

Il la prit par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ? l'interrogea-t-il

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle, en se pelotonnant tout contre lui.

\- Alors donne-nous un peu de temps et je te promets qu'on y arrivera. Je suis Chuck Bass et tu es Blair Waldorf. Ensemble nous sommes indestructibles, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je ne l'oublie pas, mais j'ai si peur de te perdre encore.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas tant que tes yeux chercheront les miens, le tout est de savoir si tu me suis.

\- Jusque dans les nuits d'encres, quand le phare est éteint, répondit-elle, se référant à la chanson qu'il citait, une de ses préférées.

xoxox

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? questionna le détective Andrew Tyler en reconnaissant le numéro d'un de ses plus riches clients.

On était au milieu de la nuit mais il n'allait pas oser ignorer l'appel de Chuck Bass.

\- Je voudrais que vous retrouviez tout ce qu'i savoir sur la personne à qui appartient le numéro de téléphone suivant, commanda Chuck en égrenant les chiffres dans le combiné.

Il raccrocha d'un coup sec avant d'appeler son avocat, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution légale à cette situation.

xoxox

Moins de 24 heures plus tard, le détective privé passait les portes de l'Empire pour faire son rapport.

\- Alors ça donne quoi ? demanda Chuck, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- C'est le numéro de Maître Antoine Wickler, avocat réputé de la principauté de Monaco.

\- Il travaille pour les Grimaldi, conclut C

\- Depuis des années.

\- Bien, voyons un peu les squelettes que cet « homme de loi» a dans son placard. Je suis certain qu'il a du étouffer pas mal d'histoires depuis tout ce temps.

\- Quelques unes en effet, mais il est très habile et il a plutôt bien couvert ses traces.

\- Il doit bien avoir une petite faiblesse comme tout un chacun et chacun à également un prix, il suffit juste de les trouver.

\- Et bien, il semblerait que son fils en ait une en tout cas. A ce qu'on raconte il apprécierait tout particulièrement les jeunes Apollons des boîtes de nuit branchées. Au grand dam de son père, qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de l'envoyer en pensionna dans une école militaire américaine afin de l'aider à rentrer dans le droit chemin.

\- Nous avons donc un sujet d'accroche, reste à voir si le fiston mordra à l'hameçon. Il est dommage de mettre les enfants en cage non ? Si on lui rendait sa liberté ! On pourrait même lui présenter quelques amis.

\- Je suppose que l'idéal serait que ses amis ne soient pas trop pudiques devant une caméra.

\- On pourrait sans soute dénicher quelques personnes qui on l'habitude d'être rétribuées pour ce genre de choses.

\- Vous voulez dire qui travaille dans l'industrie du porno ? interrogea Tyler

\- Ne prenez pas cet air choqué, commenta Blair en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme si vous n'aviez jamais profité des droits d'entrée de Bart dans ce milieu là.


	41. Nouvelle donne

Blair se réveilla au petit matin, elle avait froid. La place était vide dans le lit à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa d'un coup, il n'était pas là ! Elle se leva et se précipita à la salle de bain, …vide elle aussi ! Le cœur battant, elle courut dans la cuisine,…toujours vide ! Elle aperçut une feuille de papier, pliée en deux sur la table. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle s'en saisit et que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

\- Chuck, souffla-t-elle soulagée

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

Il l'embrassa tendrement, la serrant doucement contre lui, avant de poser une main sur son ventre arrondit.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

\- Non,… oui,… enfin, je veux dire, je vais bien,… nous allons bien, se reprit-elle

Chuck l'observa un instant. La feuille de papier pliée était encore dans sa main.

\- Pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ? demanda-t-il suspicieux. Je croyais que tu dormirais tard après la soirée d'hier.

\- Je me suis réveillée, j'avais froid et tu n'étais pas là, dit-elle simplement.

\- Tu n'as pas cru que je t'avais laissée, quand même ?

\- Non,… bien sur que non, c'est juste que… je me demandais où tu étais passé.

Il savait qu'elle mentait. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Plus jamais, je te l'ai promis, lui dit-il, en la regardant au fond des yeux.

\- Je sais, chuchota-t-elle, avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Mais, tu ne pas toujours pas dis où tu étais, ajouta-t-elle, boudeuse.

\- Je suis allé chercher ça, dit-il, en sortant une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de son manteau, sur laquelle était posé un petit ruban bleu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre, lui dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe blanche, dans laquelle, elle en découvrit une autre.

\- Ça vient de Columbia ! dit-elle, toute excitée, en ouvrant la deuxième enveloppe.

Elle déplia fébrilement la lettre et poussa un cri de joie.

\- La Doyenne accepte que je reprenne les cours dés janvier !

\- Tu l'as vraiment impressionnée hier soir, dit-il. Vu tes résultats de l'an dernier et si tu acceptes d'augmenter tes heures de cours, pour rattraper le premier trimestre, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne puisses pas mener de front ta grossesse et tes études. Tu pourras même passer tes examens en période décalée, suivant la date de l'accouchement.

Elle lui sauta au cou et il l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

\- Attend ! dit-elle, moi aussi, j'ai reçu une enveloppe, à la soirée d'hier, du nouvel avocat que tu as engagé. Mais je voulais attendre qu'on soit juste tous les deux pour t'en parler.

Elle courut chercher son sac et en sortit une enveloppe bien pliée qu'elle lui tendit. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, le sceau des Grimaldi ornait le papier à entête. Elle s'aperçut de son trouble et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle, c'est l'officialisation de l'annulation du mariage.

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Le jeune Wickler, s'est découvert un vrai talent pour l'art apparemment, dommage qu'il ne puisse percer dans le métier. Aux dernières nouvelles, son père l'aurait ramené en France, il faut dire qu'il est réputé pour sa persuasion, ironisa Queen B.

\- C'est ce que je vois, et je suppose que sa liaison avec la Princesse Sophie n'est plus à l'ordre du jour ? demanda Chuck.

\- La famille Grimaldi au grand complet serait en Safari en Afrique, sauf Louis qui n'a toujours pas le droit de quitter le territoire pour l'instant.

\- Je sens que cet avocat français va me coûter une fortune ! C'est fou le nombre de procédures administratives capable de ralentir la justice en Europe. Mais il en vaut largement la peine, ajouta-t-il en posant ses yeux de braise sur sa reine.

\- Bien sur, cela signifie que je ne peux prétendre ni à une pension alimentaire, ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre, de la part de la famille Grimaldi, dit-elle, espiègle.

\- Ça alors, c'est vraiment dommage, commenta-t-il, en la soulevant dans ses bras pour la ramener dans leur lit.

xoxox

B releva la tête de ses cours, le soir était tombé mais C n'était pas encore rentré. Il était reparti dans l'après-midi sans préciser pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas demandé car elle s'en voulait encore de son comportement du matin. Et puis, elle savait qu'il détestait cette période, les Noëls de son enfance avec Bart ne relevaient pas vraiment de l'ambiance familiale et chaleureuse autour du sapin.

Mais ce n'était pas pour rien si la panique s'était emparée d'elle au réveil, il était différent depuis la veille. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais cela avait commencé avant la réception donnée en l'honneur de son père et elle avait mit ça sur le compte de l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre pour admirer la vue depuis la suite de l'Empire. Les lumières brillaient par milliers, encore plus scintillantes que le reste de l'année en cette période de fête. Elle se demanda un instant comment elle avait pu envisager vivre ailleurs. Tout à coup, elle su où il était.

xoxox

La clé au fond de la poche de son Burberry, elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci céda sans problème, il était donc bien là. Elle marcha jusqu'au bord du toit, il était assis sur le parapet, lui tournant le dos.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son buste et posa le menton sur son épaule, il était gelé.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et secoua la tête négativement.

\- Tu as fais un détour par le cimetière ce matin ? reprit-elle de la même voix douce.

Il ne répondit pas mais entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens.

\- Elle n'est pas venue ?

\- Sans doute que si,… il y avait un bouquet de roses jaunes sur la tombe, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Peut-être qu'elle téléphonera demain.

\- Elle ne téléphonera pas, répliqua-t-il sans appel

Elle resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes là nous.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que je me disais que peut-être…

Elle caressa sa tempe et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Une bise glacée souffla soudain et B frissonna.

\- On devrait rentrer, dit-il en quittant le muret, je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid le bébé et toi.

Elle sourit et prit la main qu'il lui tendait pour redescendre jusqu'à leur suite.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être fêter Noël en comité restreint, proposa-t-elle en chemin. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller à une de ces soirées mondaines cette année. Je pourrais organiser une petite soirée avec Serena et Nate, mes parents resteront en France, mais j'ai proposé à Dorota de venir avec Vanya et Anna.

\- Est-ce que tu me demandes mon avis ? Parce que je crois que tu as déjà tout préparé à ce que j'entends, bougonna Chuck en riant.

\- En fait oui. Et non, tu n'as pas le choix, répondit-elle en riant à son tour.


	42. Joyeux Noël

Chuck observait la scène, accoudé à l'appui de fenêtre en cette soirée de Noël. Le repas avait été parfait. Serena et Nate roucoulaient maintenant dans le canapé tandis que Blair et Dorota discutaient grossesse assises à table. Vanya suivait Anastasia qui trottait dans toute la pièce.

Il se demanda si un jour, il pourrait être un bon père. Il ne voyait pas comment il allait s'y prendre, ni même s'il en était seulement capable. Comment un enfant pourrait-il s'épanouir à son contact ?

Le téléphone de Vanya sonna et il décrocha sans attendre. Il échangea quelques mots que Chuck ne comprit pas.

\- Je peux vous la laisser quelques instants ? C'est ma mère, mon frère a eu un accident il y a deux jours, dit-il en installant sa fille assise à ses pieds.

Il quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse et Anastasia se releva aussitôt en s'agrippant au pantalon de Chuck. Elle se mit à babiller, puis à pleurnicher en regardant le sapin tout à côté. Le jeune homme la saisit dans ses bras, la petite fille tendit la main vers une grosse étoile rouge en plastique qu'il lui décrocha et qu'elle mit immédiatement dans sa bouche. Elle la suçota avec délice et bava en gazouillant.

\- Elle vous aime bien, déclara son père en revenant dans la pièce, elle sent que vous êtes une bonne personne.

Chuck sentit une boule de se former dans son estomac. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était une bonne personne.

Vanya tendit les mains à sa fille qui se laissa tomber sans aucune hésitation dans ses bras en riant.

\- Comment, … comment sait-on …, entama Chuck

\- Qu'on est un bon père ? termina Vanya. On ne le sait pas, on essaie de faire de son mieux, c'est tout. On prend les décisions qu'on estime être les meilleurs pour eux.

\- Et si on se trompe ? questionna encore Chuck

\- Tout le monde se trompe, ça arrive. La seule chose à faire c'est de tenter tout ce qu'on peut pour redresser la situation ensuite. On essaie de les protéger de tout ce qui pourrait leur faire du mal, mais il arrive tout de même un moment où ils finissent par se blesser. Alors on voudrait pouvoir prendre leur douleur à notre compte mais ce n'est pas possible. C'est aussi comme ça qu'ils grandissent.

Les douze coups de minuits résonnèrent à la grande horloge et chacun se souhaita un joyeux Noël.

xoxox

Blair adorait les matins de Noël et celui-ci encore plus que les autres. Elle était vraiment fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à faire apprécier la petite soirée d'hier à son amant, ce qui n'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance étant donné ses souvenirs d'enfance désastreux.

Mais, elle, affectionnait particulièrement cette période. Sa mère finissait toujours par se libérer devant l'insistance de son père. Et Blair passait des heures avec lui dans les boutiques. Les vitrines étaient encore plus attrayantes avec toutes leurs petites lumières. Et ils faisaient du patin pendant des heures sous l'immense sapin du Rockefeller center.

"We wich you a mery Christmas, we wich you a mery Christmas, and a happy new year" chantonna-t-elle dans sa tête. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Quoi de mieux comme résolution pour le futur ? Et elle veillerait à ce que rien ne vienne contrecarrer ses plans.

B souhaitait tant faire partager la magie des fêtes de Noël à Chuck. Et puis, les choses étaient différentes à présent, ils allaient former une famille. Elle voulait qu'ils créent leurs propres traditions, pleine de joie et de bonne humeur. Et celui-ci était parfait pour ça, un nouveau départ, une nouvelle année, qui serait la première de leur nouvelle vie.

Elle avait hâte de déballer ses cadeaux, surtout celui de Chuck. Elle y avait jeté un œil, l'air de rien. C'était un petit paquet qui ne pouvait contenir qu'une seule chose maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin débarrassés de ce maudit prince des psychopathes.

\- Je savais bien que je te trouverais là, la taquina-t-il, en la rejoignant près du sapin.

\- Et à quel autre endroit pourrais-je bien me trouver le matin de Noël ? demanda-t-elle avec évidence.

Elle se saisit du paquet, soigneusement emballé par la vendeuse de chez Tiffany, et l'ouvrit sans ménagement. Tremblante, elle ouvrit le boîtier et y découvrit une paire de boucles d'oreille en diamants. Elle resta bouche bée, déconfite.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda innocemment Chuck.

\- Si, elles sont magnifiques c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, répondit-elle en relevant son visage vers lui.

Il la regardait avec le petit sourire sadique qu'elle lui connaissait si bien.

\- Espèce de…, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, le dévorant de baisers.

Il lui rendit ses caresses

\- C'est ça mon cadeau ? demanda-t-il en décollant à peine ses lèvres de celle de B

\- Demande le moi, s'impatienta-t-elle

\- Te demander quoi ? continua-t-il sur le même ton ignorant pour la faire enrager, en enfonçant la main dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Tu le sais très bien, abrutit.

\- Ça c'est un argument convainquant, y a pas à dire.

\- Tu vas me tuer, gémit-elle.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément.

\- Et toi, tu me rends complètement dingue, affirma-t-il

\- C'est toi qui me rends folle !

\- Épouse-moi, dit-il cette fois avec sérieux.

Il posa un genou à terre, sortit l'écrin de sa poche et lui présenta la bague qu'il avait achetée pour elle pratiquement deux ans au par avant.

\- Blair Waldorf, veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ?

\- Oui, mille fois oui, sautilla-t-elle de bonheur et d'excitation.

Il passa le diamant à son doigt avant de se relever.

\- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, soupira-t-elle, tandis qu'il l'attirait à lui et recommençait à l'embrasser langoureusement.

Chuck se laissa envahir par la sensation de bonheur qui l'enivrait, il le touchait enfin du bout des doigts, ou plutôt, il le tenait entre ses bras et cette fois il ne laisserait plus jamais quoi que ce soit l'en éloigner.

FIN


End file.
